Sweet Betrayal
by Kanna37
Summary: Kagome's been getting the feeling lately that the group has been hiding things from her - if only she'd known how right she was. When the betrayal is finally out in the open, someone that's been waiting in the wings is able to step into the spotlight.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

-sSs-

Golden eyes watched, half-lidded, as a certain young woman grabbed her bag and cheerfully informed her companions in the camp that she was going to bathe in the hot springs that lay close to their location, and wondered...

_She has no idea what has been going on beneath her very nose – that her so-called 'loyal' companions are all lying to her... and using her. It is shameful that my father's blood has fallen so far as to use one of such loyalty in this way._

_Even now the half-breed and the slayer tryst – with no thoughts to what will happen if she ever finds out._

Sesshoumaru, however, _did_ consider what might happen if she should find out – and hoped that she would. Because then...

_Then I might find such a situation useful._

With a light leap from the tree he had crouched in, the Inu Lord followed the path of the woman, still considering how to show her what was going on without involving himself directly.

It wouldn't have been, certainly, his plan that she find out in the way that she did, though in the end, it worked out for the best – for him, at least.

-sSs-

Kagome tugged her bag more firmly over her shoulder, and sped up a little, thoughts of her destination encouraging her to move faster so that she could all- the-sooner enjoy the heated waters waiting for her somewhere up ahead.

She needed a good bath, and on top of that, a good long soak – as an accompaniment to a good long chance to sit and _think._

Things had been a little off with her companions for some time, and she was beginning to feel as though something was going on – something the others were keeping from her, deliberately.

And it wasn't just one of them, but _all_ of them that were acting odd. That just worried her more, because that meant that whatever it was that they were trying to hide from her, was very important. Very _big_.

She frowned, sinking deeper into her worries as she let her feet move towards the onsen absently... and that turned out to be a huge mistake – or maybe not. Because as she burst into a tiny clearing on her way to the water, all the questions that she'd just been pondering were answered...

Blinking in shock, all the stunned young woman could see was a naked half-demon pull away from a dark-haired woman with an enraged roar, and red-eyed and feral, move to attack her.

_Oh, my god... he's doing _that_... with..._

Almost unable to move from shock and pain, she fell backwards as he clawed at her, and that finally thrust her into reality again as she screamed "Sit!" at the same time as the woman yelled. Immediately, she clambered to her feet, heart in pieces on the ground, and turned to run, leaving her bag where it had fallen.

She didn't make two steps before a burning pain slashed across her back, and she choked, by some miracle managing to keep her feet as she kept going, yelling "Sit!" once more, louder, hoping to keep him down so that she could get back to camp – back to safety, to normalcy...

Or so she thought.

Shouting burst out behind her as she ran, the burning pain in her back causing a hitch in her breath, but she didn't allow that to stop her, actually speeding up. She was so intent on reaching the dubious safety of the camp, that she didn't notice a certain demon Lord's aura in the area at all, and neither did anyone else.

Miroku stood rapidly to his feet as Kagome burst into the small camp, pale and shaken, tears rushing down her cheeks, and knew that the secret was out as he looked at her with regret staining his violet eyes.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked gently.

"It's Inuyasha... he... he – he's with... _her_," she managed to finally stutter out. "I was going for my bath, and I found him with her, and he attacked m-me," she sobbed as she stumbled closer to him.

His eyes widened as he realized what had happened. "You found Inuyasha mating – that's why he attacked, Kagome. When youkai are with their mates, they are not to be disturbed," he said, hoping to calm her fear.

But before he could say anything else, Inuyasha himself flew into the camp, wearing only his hakama, his eyes once more golden, and he stared at her with dismay as she cringed from him and stepped back, fear, pain, and _betrayal_ heavy in her eyes.

It was what followed him into the camp, or rather _who_, that completely broke the young girl's heart as she finally realized the _extent_ of the betrayal – and the looks of shame in Miroku's and Shippo's eyes... they'd both known.

This was what they'd been hiding from her.

Because the woman following Inuyasha, the woman that was only half-dressed herself, wasn't Kikyou, it was _Sango_... the woman that Kagome had always looked at as a sister.

Her heart sank, pain washing over her in waves as she realized the truth of what had been going on.

Stepping even further back from the people ranged before her, her face dropped, her haunted eyes shadowed by her bangs. "So you knew, Miroku, Shippo... I see it all, now," she said, her voice hollow. "This is why you've all been acting strange..."

Sango stepped forward, a hand held out with regret plastered all over her face as Inuyasha looked sick. "Please, Kagome – it wasn't planned – it just happened a while ago... and we didn't know how to tell y-"

"Stop." Her voice was bitter, cold, and eyes widened in the camp. Dead, icy laughter came from Kagome, then. "You all must have been laughing like crazy at the stupid fool of a shard detector that didn't have a clue what was going on... tell me, what were you going to do to me once all the shards were found – once I wasn't useful anymore? Kill me?"

"_Fuck,_ no!" Inuyasha roared at her. "Why the fuck would you think that, wench? Like I would ever let someone do that to you!" He lunged at her, trying to take her hands in his bloodied ones, but she took several panic-stricken steps back and formed a barrier around herself before he could.

"_Don't touch me_!" she shrilled, ignoring his stricken look at her words. "Never touch me again!" Drawing deep breaths, trying to calm the panic and raging pain in her heart, she looked at all of them, noting the remorseful faces, and she laughed loudly, almost hysterically. "What, sad that the baka found you out? Afraid I won't do your dirty work and find your damn shards for you? Well, you should be."

Her voice lowered to barely more than a whisper, the hurt so deep she could barely get anything out of her clenched throat. "I'm leaving – I don't want to ever see any of you again."

With that, she turned, still in too much emotional turmoil and physical pain to even begin to think clearly, only managing to grab her bow and quiver of arrows because they were literally at her feet. As she turned, the others, especially Inuyasha, were horrified to see the blood saturating her shredded clothes from the livid claw-marks on her back, and Miroku tried once more to reason with her.

"Kagome, you are injured! To leave now would be a death sentence – youkai will be drawn to your blood scent – and the shards!"

She paused in her step, though she didn't turn. "At least it would be an _honest _death," she spat, and then continued into the forest, barrier still up, refusing to even listen to the shouts behind her that demanded she return so they could take care of her injuries.

Her only thought was to reach the well before Inuyasha could use her family against her in an attempt to force her to continue looking for shards for them. In her state of mind, she was convinced that he would do so.

She would seal the well, and then figure out how to keep Inuyasha and his group from finding any shards of the jewel – none of them could be trusted with it now that she knew what they _really_ were.

They were betrayers, and no better than Naraku.

-sSs-

Sesshoumaru, though surprised at what had just happened, and angered at the injuries the girl had suffered, was actually pleased at the outcome, and moving back to the small clearing, picked up her odd-looking yellow bag, then turned and disappeared, moving swiftly around the panicked camp on an intercept course with the miko.

This day's work by his brother and companions had just handed the one thing he wanted to him on a silver platter. Now, all he had to do was gather her into his company, and he could begin putting his plans into place.

And he knew just how to do it, as well – with her in the state she was in, he wouldn't have to do much to get her to follow him willingly.

Moving to a position ahead of her current one, he waited for her to stumble into his path, scowling inwardly at the heaviness of her blood scent. Her wounds needed to be taken care of soon – he did not want her bleeding out.

His eyes were drawn to her irresistibly as she walked dazedly into the large clearing he'd chosen to meet her in – she still, after all, had that barrier up.

When she realized he was there, her head came up, dismay clear on her face, until she caught sight of what he was holding – her bag.

Confused, in shock from her injuries and the knowledge of her betrayal by those she'd trusted so much, her mind just couldn't take in the presence of the Inu Lord she'd known for a while, yet didn't really know.

"S-sesshoumaru-sama," she whispered, her voice still hoarse with hurt. "What do you want?"

"I am returning your bag to you."

He didn't say anything else, and she stared at him for a moment, before shrugging. If he wanted to kill her, there wasn't much she could do – and at this point, she wasn't even sure she'd care. It was obvious he knew what had happened, since he was bringing her bag to her. She moved forward steadily once she'd dropped her barrier, though slowly, feeling weak and light-headed, and took the bag from his outstretched hand without hesitation, not even caring that he knew she'd been fooled so badly.

Once she had it, she almost stumbled with the weight of it in her weakened state, but once she'd righted herself, she nodded respectfully, tiredly at him. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama – though I don't know why you would do something nice for me," she finished softly, her weariness showing in her voice.

He continued to watch her for several moments, then asked, "Where do you go, miko?"

She blinked. "I have to get to the well, somehow, before Inuyasha can, so I can seal it against him. I don't want him to use my family as hostage against me searching for shards for him."

One slender black brow rose, and he looked behind her contemplatively, knowing that the pursuit would soon follow her. "Come, then. This one will take you to the well, so that you may do this thing."

Kagome frowned, and shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the haze filling it. "I still don't understand why you're doing this, Sesshoumaru-sama – no disrespect intended," she said.

"It occurs to this one that we could be useful to each other, miko. You need the shards, many of which are held by Naraku. I desire to kill the hanyou. If we combine our searches, eventually, we will both gain our desire."

Kagome lowered her eyes to the ground and thought about his words. He was right, but...

She looked back up at him, to find that his eyes were still trained on her, his expression blank, as usual. Before she could speak of her concerns, though, he allayed them.

"I will protect you in your endeavors – it is to my benefit to do so. Do you accept?" he asked.

With her mind still too hazy to really be worried about his sudden appearance, she just nodded, exhaustion draining any desire to think things through any further. As soon as she did, he was before her, and taking ahold of her, he began to lift into the air.

Before her tired mind could even take in that knowledge, there was a flash of light, and just that quickly, they were in the well clearing. He held her arm for a moment to steady her, then let go, smirking inwardly as she stared at him in awe.

Deliberately keeping his face blank, his eyes shifted to look at the well, and Kagome shook her head again to clear it, then moved to stand before it, touching the ancient wood with heart-broken affection.

With a sigh, she set her bag down and reached inside to a small pocket, pulling out a small, elaborate ofuda. Moving around to the far side of the well, she knelt down and reached up under the lip of the well, setting the ofuda into the little niche and chanting a small prayer over it. With a bright violet glow, the ofuda settled into the wood, and faded, sealing the well against anyone other than her.

She pulled herself to her feet slowly, and with another weary sigh, her shoulders slumped. "It's done – Inuyasha can't go through it ever again. My family is safe now."

The daiyoukai considered her for a moment, then shifted his stoic gaze to the well. "You can still cross to see them?"

She nodded. "Yeah. When I need supplies, or just to visit them, I can still go through."

He held out his hand again. "Come."

She shook her head, but grabbed her bag, and took his hand. "Not much for talking, are you, my Lord?" she asked rhetorically, not really expecting an answer.

She got one anyway.

"No. Idle chatter is just that. There is no need for it."

He once again lifted them into the air, and with another flash of light and a bit of disorientation on Kagome's part, they landed in the middle of the daiyoukai's camp, marking the beginning of a new adventure for the young miko.

It would take a little while, but she would get over the blow that fate, and his faithless younger brother, had dealt her.

Sesshoumaru would make sure of it.

-sSs-

~**Eight months later**~

Inuyasha stared morosely out over the road his group was currently on, and sighed, disheartened but unwilling to say anything about it.

Since the day Kagome had found out that he'd mated Sango and run, nothing had gone right. Everyone in the group missed her, he not least of all. On top of that, the heart had gone out of all of them when she'd disappeared. They couldn't fight well, and they certainly hadn't found any shards or trace of Naraku. In fact, the dark hanyou, once he'd found out what they'd done, had visited once, to taunt them – and they hadn't seen him since.

He didn't even bother with them anymore.

The worst of it was, they had no idea if Kagome was even alive. When she'd run from the camp, they'd spent too much time in shock and arguing – and once they'd chased after her, they hadn't gotten too far. Her blood scent was strong, guiding them along - until they'd reached a certain clearing... and then it simply disappeared as though she'd never existed. The only thing they could think to do at that point was rush back to the well, and see if she showed up there.

After several days, when she hadn't, he'd gotten desperate, and tried to go through the well...

Only to find it sealed.

Nothing they'd done had worked, and eventually, they'd all given up.

Looking at it objectively, Miroku had pointed out that it wasn't likely that Kagome had ever made it to the well in the first place - not only was she not fast enough to beat them there on foot, but she'd been injured.

It was most likely, painfully likely, in fact, that she'd died – and the well had simply closed, since it was no longer needed.

None of them could bring themselves to argue the point, though they equally didn't want to believe it.

The only odd thing, was that if that was what had truly happened – where had the shards that she'd carried gone? If Naraku had taken them, he'd have gloated to them about it, yet he hadn't – he'd wondered the same thing when he came to them to congratulate them on what they'd done to Kagome, the sick bastard actually enjoying the betrayal of the little miko he'd hated.

Of course, they hadn't seen him since, so there was no telling if he'd figured out where those shards had gone...

Inuyasha was beginning to wonder why they even bothered anymore.

Another being they hadn't seen since, was his half-brother, Sesshoumaru. Not that that was a bad thing, mind, but still – it was odd. Usually, they had run-ins with him every week or so... until Kagome'd disappeared.

He frowned at that thought...

"Ya know," he said slowly, "I wonder what that fluffy bastard of a brother of mine is doing?"

His mate glanced at him from where she walked at his side, then looked away, her brow furrowed. "That _is _kind of strange, actually – that he hasn't come around after the Tessaiga for so long..." she trailed off, not saying what was in everyone's mind...

_Not since Kagome left._

Miroku reached up and patted the saddened kit that sat dejectedly on his shoulder, an almost silent sigh crossing his lips. Everything good in their lives had disappeared the day Kagome had, there was no denying that.

But then again, they deserved it. What they'd done to her was wrong, hiding what was going on from her. And though they hadn't really done it just so she'd keep looking for the shards, that _had_ been _part_ of it, she'd been right about that.

Not that the rest of her bitter words had been correct – they'd never harm her deliberately – let alone _kill_ her just because she'd found all the shards and was no longer useful in her eyes. But he couldn't blame her for her words, her hurt, _or_ her feelings of betrayal...

Because she was right. They _had _betrayed her.

The truth was that, even though she'd been in love with Inuyasha, if they'd been honest from the start, she would have been hurt – but she would have been much more understanding about what had happened. After all, it wasn't as if Inuyasha and Sango had deliberately fallen in love – it was just one of those things.

It had been a blow to him, too, if the truth were to be known – he'd had feelings for Sango for some time... but there was nothing that he could do. If her heart belonged to another, then it did, and that was all there was to it.

It had been hard for him to stay because of that, but his vengeance against Naraku had compelled him to hang around – he'd have even less chance against the spider hanyou alone – and he knew it.

So he'd stayed, and worked himself through the hurt and the loss of the woman he'd cared so much for, and even though it would always hurt in some manner, he'd move on eventually – if he lived.

At this point, though, that was beginning to look doubtful...

"It's what we deserve for what we did to Kagome," piped up a youthful voice, and everyone stopped, wincing at the voicing of that name.

Inuyasha spun around to stare at Shippo, who was still sitting on Miroku's shoulder.

"What do ya mean, runt?" he snapped.

"That everyone's avoiding us... they should," the kit finished solemnly, not looking at the hanyou or Sango, who'd stepped forward at his words, too. He barely spoke to either of them anymore.

Before Inuyasha could say anything, though, a small, squeaky voice that they also hadn't heard in months, broke into the heavy atmosphere.

"Master Inuyasha! It's been months, Master – how goes the search for Naraku?" Myouga asked as he hopped onto his master's shoulder.

Inuyasha grabbed the flea by his head and brought him up to his face. "Well, if it isn't the little coward, Myouga. Huh," he huffed. "Where the hell have _you _been all this time?"

The tiny flea squirmed, then breathed in relief as the hanyou held up a palm and dropped him into it. Sitting down, he crossed legs and arms, then looked around at the group.

"I've been mostly with Totosai, though I've traveled a bit as well, looking for news and information."

"Well? Find anything good out?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed.

Looking up at his master with complacence, he said, with the air of one imparting something of major importance, "Actually, I have, Master Inuyasha. Your brother is preparing to take a mate."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open, and the rest of the group appeared just as startled. "Where the hell did you get _that _idea? The Ice Lord... actually _chasing_ a woman? Hah!" The hanyou started laughing like crazy at that - the first laughter that had been heard in the group since Kagome's disappearance.

"So, you mean that bastard found some poor youkai female that's willing to put up with his frozen ass?" he choked out, not even noticing everyone elses expressions. "She must be desperate!"

Myouga cleared his throat. "Well... the news gets even more incredible, Master Inuyasha. The female he's after isn't even youkai... she's human."

At that, the entire group started laughing, completely overwhelmed.

Myouga waited patiently for them to calm down – after all, this _was _unbelievable. If he hadn't been at Totosai's when the daiyoukai had appeared with a fang, and an order for a protective charm to be created for his intended, he wouldn't have believed it, either.

Finally, as the laughter calmed, he said, "It is no joke, Master Inuyasha. I was with Totosai when Sesshoumaru-sama appeared with one of his fangs in hand, and ordered that he create something out of it that would act to protect his intended – and something that could also be presented as a mating gift."

"Yeah, but why the hell would you think it was for a _human?_ He _hates_ humans, in case you've forgotten, you stupid flea."

Myouga looked offended at that. "Because he stated that it was, of course. Do you think I'd have believed it if anyone else had said something like that?" he questioned, pleased at the dumbfounded look now present on his master's face – along with everyone elses.

Then he frowned. "Master Inuyasha... where is the Lady Kagome?" he asked, surprised when that question produced nothing but pained looks.

"Kagome... we don't know where she is... or if she's even alive," he finally answered sadly. "She disappeared eight months ago..." he trailed off, looking away, and Myouga felt suddenly uncomfortable.

"Ah... I'm sorry to hear that," he said, and he truly was. He'd really liked Kagome.

Inuyasha stared off at the horizon, thoughts running through his mind confusedly. "So that fucker... he always hated me for being half-human, and now he's gonna mate a human? Hypocritical bastard. What's he planning to do – cheat on this woman and get some youkai bitch to give him pups?"

"No, not at all. His intended is a priestess of great power, according to him."

Inuyasha looked confused. "Oi, what's that got to do with anything?"

Myouga looked startled. "Master Inuyasha... you mean to tell me that you don't know? A priestess, if she carries enough power, can _choose_ what her young will be – whether that be human, youkai, or half..."

The hanyou looked stunned, as did the rest of the group. "So... you're telling me that if my mother had been a miko, I could have been born a full youkai?"

"Yes, Master Inuyasha, exactly."

Miroku frowned, shaking his head as Sango reached out to comfort her mate. "Where did you hear that, Myouga? I've never heard of such a thing."

"It's well known in youkai circles, honorable monk," the flea said. "Why did you think that Kouga-sama, as prince of his people, was never concerned about his desire for Kagome-sama? He, as much as Sesshoumaru-sama, needs a full-blooded heir – yet that knowledge never deterred him from his desire for her. That was because she was a most powerful priestess, well able to bear full-youkai pups, or in his case, cubs, and he knew this."

Frowning again, Inuyasha cast a sour look at the group. "That's another bastard we haven't seen in a while – Kouga. I wonder why?"

"Ah, that, Master Inuyasha, I can answer for you." Everyone looked in surprise at the flea. "Kouga-sama is in hiding – he hides from the princess Ayame, who is determined to mate him. He does not want her, but she has been searching for him, and with all the wolves she has at her command, he has hidden himself away until she gives up. Though your break from him may be over – I've heard that her grandfather finally put his foot down and has bid her to choose someone else – so Kouga-sama will probably come out of hiding soon."

Inuyasha exchanged glances with Sango at that. "That's not good... first thing he'll do is come looking for Kagome..."

Sango stared at her mate with worry. When Kouga found out what had happened, and that Kagome was gone, there'd be hell to pay. It was no odds that he'd attack Inuyasha immediately.

"What are we going to do, Inuyasha? When he finds out about us... and Kagome..." she trailed off, not needing to finish.

Myouga looked confused; _what are they so worried about? And what did she mean... about us? _"Master Inuyasha?" he asked, looking suspicious.

The hanyou sighed, then looked away guiltily. "Sango is my mate, Myouga. When Kagome found out, she took off... and that's when she disappeared. She stumbled over us while mating," he blushed, "and I clawed her before I could override my own instincts. She was injured, and hysterical... we tracked her scent for a ways, but then she, and her scent, just vanished without a trace."

The flea stared at his master, shock and disapproval open in his face. "You mated the taijiya?" He turned to Sango. "No disrespect intended, my Lady, but..." he turned back to Inuyasha, ignoring the low growl. "It must be the human blood," he shook his head and sighed. "Kagome was the alpha female of this pack – instincts should have pushed you to _her_, Master."

"What? Sango's stronger than Kagome – she's a warrior – Kagome has no fighting skills at all, so how could she be the alpha female?" he asked incredulously.

"A warrior she may be, Master, but Sango-sama has no power. In youkai mating, the male will look for a female with power, not a warrior – because the male will protect the female in battle. She only has need of power to assist her mate, and to pass that strength to the pups. Your lady mate cannot breed her skills with a weapon into your children – but Kagome-sama would have passed _her _power to them. That is why she was alpha. Although, now that I think on it, she wouldn't have been a good match for you," the flea said as he hopped off his hand, "because she was too powerful."

"Oi! What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" he roared, trying to catch his tiny retainer.

"No offense, Master, but the only one who had an aura that was equal to Kagome-sama's was your brother. She was _immensely_ powerful – even if she didn't know how to control it fully – to pass it on to her young, she didn't really need to. It's too bad she's gone... her pups would have blessed the inu line, and made it strong and fruitful again."

With that, Myouga jumped onto his crow, who'd swooped down for him, and disappeared into the sky, a last, "I'll find you again, Master, when I have more information for you," hitting Inuyasha's ears.

"Feh," he said disgustedly, jamming his hands into his sleeves and refusing to meet anyone's eyes. "C'mon, let's go. I think it's time to track down that bastard of a brother of mine. I want to see this _human _that he's planning to mate."

No one said a word as they began walking again, for the first time in months actually having a destination in mind.

-sSs-

"Kagome-sama, Kagome-sama!" caroled a little voice, and Kagome turned with a smile to watch the tiny child come running through the field towards her with a crown of flowers.

"Yes, Rin-chan?" she asked, eyes soft with affection on the girl with the blinding smile.

"Rin made this for you, Kagome-sama – she'll look really pretty with it on, won't she, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she turned to her hero and asked.

Kagome blushed immediately, and accepted the flowers, setting the crown on her head. "It's beautiful, Rin-chan – and who wouldn't look pretty with such a gift to wear in their hair?" she finished nervously, not wanting to irritate her stoic companion by seemingly looking for compliments.

The last eight months had been strange, in more ways than one. Since the day her old companions had betrayed her, her life had changed irrevocably – mostly for the better. But some of the changes just confused her...

Such as the behavior of the icy daiyoukai of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru.

He'd always been a mystery to her, and that hadn't changed with proximity, but lately... well, things had gotten even more confusing.

Quiet, controlled, and _very_ dangerous if crossed, Kagome had come to understand that the Lord wasn't emotionless – he was, in fact, _quite_ passionate about things he cared for. He just didn't speak of it, and he didn't _openly_ show it.

But if you watched him, you learned to see it in his body language, in his actions – and in his eyes. Usually cold and blank, his eyes could go from frozen to molten in seconds – and the change was fascinating.

The reason people thought he was cold, was because there really wasn't much he cared about. As far as Kagome could determine, his ward, Rin, was pretty much it.

Oh, she knew he probably considered her as close to a friend as he'd ever had – at the very least, she knew he no longer hated or despised her, but...

_Of course, who wouldn't love Rin? She's adorable – I don't know if I could ever let go of her... when we've defeated Naraku, I don't know how I'll be able to say goodbye, _she thought, morosely. _And it's near, too... I have the feeling that it could be any day, now._ _I've got all the shards that Naraku doesn't – besides the ones Kouga has, anyway. _

Her shoulders slumped a little, then. _It's _too_ close – all this time, I've wanted to finish this mess off – and yet now, I wish Naraku would disappear again... because I don't want to leave Sesshoumaru. I'm so stupid..._

At first, in the days and weeks following her severing herself from her former friend's lives, she'd been quiet and morose, her heart grieving for the loss of her innocence... her easy trust in people now a thing of the past. And in that time, the stoic Lord had done nothing but given her a quiet support, making sure her wounds healed, and giving her the space she needed for her wounded psyche to heal, as well.

But soon enough, she'd begun to move away from the grief, and the pain, and smile again – especially at the big Inu who was her new companion on her search.

When he'd said he'd protect her for the duration of their alliance, he'd meant it – not once in the eight months had she received even one injury during any battle. He made the most efficient protector she could ever have imagined.

It was obvious, as she'd watched him in battle, time and time again, that he'd never really meant to kill his brother. When she'd asked him why he'd shown up so frequently to fight Inuyasha, since he had no real desire to kill him, he'd replied that he'd had other reasons for approaching her group, and with an enigmatic look at her confused expression, left it at that.

Unfortunately, though, it appeared that her heart hadn't learned from her last mistake, and now, it had done the ultimate foolhardy thing... it had thrown itself at the daiyoukai's feet, and now she'd never get it back in one piece.

She really hoped that he never figured out just how much she wanted him...

She was pulled from her thoughts by a baritone voice saying complacently, "Yes, Rin – the miko looks very well with the flowers you have given her."

Kagome almost choked with shock, her eyes swiveling to stare up at him, uncertainty clear in her expression. He met her gaze calmly, brow cocked. "Uh... thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said, hesitantly, flushing deeply. Looking back down at her tiny companion, she tugged her along. "Come on, Rin-chan – how about we ride Ah-Uhn for a while?"

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome tried to get out from under his gaze, and distract herself and the child from the last topic of conversation.

_Does she think that will work? She should know better by now..._

For him, the last eight months had dragged by. It was a good thing that he was as patient as he was, because he'd had to use every bit of it to help the little onna over her heartbreak at the hands of his foolish younger sibling – and all without letting on that that was what he was doing.

And now, he knew that she was perfectly well over the boy – and _very_ attracted to him – which is what it had all been about to begin with. He fingered the mating gift hidden in his sleeve as he walked, and considered when to give it to her. Perhaps he should wait until he'd destroyed the spider? After all, they would have him soon... the fool was closing with them, planning to attack and take the rest of the jewel.

He narrowed his eyes slightly. As if he'd allow such a pathetic creature to harm what was his – or take something from under his nose. The spider was truly an idiot to think that he could attack the miko while she was with him, and actually succeed in harming her.

_Yes... I think that I will wait. Not that I haven't been waiting for some time already – but perfection, after all, cannot be rushed. And once the spider is removed, there will be nothing holding me back from claiming the miko for good._

He allowed himself a small smirk of satisfaction at that thought.

_Nothing at all._

-sSs-

Two days later, just as Inuyasha finally got a lock on his brother's still-distant aura, something happened that shocked the hell out of the whole group – Miroku's wind-tunnel disappeared.

With a strangled yell, the monk dropped to the ground, holding his hand as pain wracked his form for several long moments... and then it was over, and with complete disbelief, he ripped his restraining rosary off, to find smooth, unmarked skin covering the palm of a hand he'd never seen.

It was immediately apparent that Naraku was dead – and they all felt cheated at that. None of them had gained their vengeance on him...

Inuyasha was livid – he was positive that his brother had been the one to destroy the evil hanyou – after all, he'd repeatedly said that he would. But Inuyasha had also repeatedly told him that he wanted to do it – he was the one that was owed vengeance on the dark spider, not his uptight brother.

It looked as though, once again, Sesshoumaru had one-upped him.

With a snarl, Inuyasha ordered Miroku to ride Kirara, and he took his mate on his back and took off in the direction he sensed his brothers aura, determined to find out just what the hell was going on.

He wanted answers...

And he was going to get them.

None of them, however, were expecting any of the answers that they did get.

-sSs-

Sesshoumaru stared disdainfully at the remains of the spider hanyou, and flicked Bakusaiga to rid it of the blood tainting its blade.

"Worthless fool," he said finally, watching as Kagome moved over and began to purify what was left – she wanted to be sure that he had no chance to ever be brought back.

As his body faded to dust at her hands, the large chunk of the tainted shikon that he'd held dropped to the ground, and Kagome stared at it, almost not wanting to touch it – picking it up would drive home that it was over.

With a shuddering breath, she slowly reached down and wrapped tiny fingers around the jewel that had wreaked so much havoc in so many lives, and watched solemnly as it purified to its normal pale pink in her hands. Taking out the chunk that she carried, she held them together and merged them, her powers glowing brightly around her.

_How ironic, _she thought painfully. _As the jewel is made whole, my heart is shattered - again. _She stared at it dispassionately for a moment... _Looks like he got the shards from Kohaku and Kouga, too... I hope they're okay. _

Looking up at the Inu Lord, she smiled tearfully. "It's done," she whispered. "We both achieved what we needed to." With a forlorn sigh, she looked down at the jewel again. "I only ask one last thing, Sesshoumaru-sama... will you take me to the well once more? I don't want to try to make the trip alone while carrying the jewel..." she trailed off, knowing that she didn't need to finish.

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes trained on her as he flicked his sword one more time, then slid it into his obi. He didn't say a word, instead choosing to wait until she looked back up at him before speaking.

"Tell me, miko," he asked, almost idly, "why you think I will allow you to leave me?"

She stared up at him, startled. "Uhm... what?" she asked, sure that she'd heard him wrong. _He didn't just say... no, I'm just being silly..._

He didn't shift his gaze from her, still watching her with a peculiar intensity in his golden eyes. "Did you think that because Naraku is now gone, I would let you leave?"

"D-demo... I thought that's what you wanted. When you took me in," she paused in painful remembrance, "you said that until we found Naraku you would protect me. That's done now," she finished hesitantly, looking at him with confusion.

"I never said that it was only until we found Naraku. I only stated that if we combined our searches, we would both gain our desires." He lifted his head and stared into the sky. "Your mistake was in thinking that my only desire was the destruction of the hanyou."

She shook her head, trying to clear it of the confusion his words were evoking in her. "Okay... I admit, you've got me. What was it you desired, then, if it wasn't just Naraku's death?"

_She truly has no idea... _

He reached into his sleeve and pulled out the gift that he'd spent the last days since he'd retrieved it fingering, and glanced down at it, pleased. A small bracelet lay in the palm of one hand, tiny beads formed of his fang glowing with an iridescence that would please the little miko, he knew. She had an affinity for such things.

Turning to her, he held out his other hand, waiting for her to take it before pulling her upright. He watched silently as she took the shikon jewel and pocketed it, then began to walk, knowing that she would follow. They needed to leave this place – after all, it would not do to mate her in the midst of a battlefield - _his _lady deserved better.

He was silent for a time as they left behind the place Naraku was finally defeated, but once they had been swallowed up into the forest, he spoke, almost startling her. She'd just about forgotten what she'd asked him.

"While I have always desired Naraku's death, that was not the reason I wished for you to join me. I would have destroyed the half-breed with or without your presence, make no mistake." He glanced at her for a moment, then turned his face back up to the leafy canopy over their heads. Her clueless expression was amusing, to say the least.

"Is it really so hard for you to figure out what it is that I desire from you, miko?"

Kagome shook her head with a half-frown, not understanding in the slightest what he wanted. Perhaps it was a companion for Rin that he needed? If that were the case, she would be happy to oblige – after all, she no longer really fit in at home, and she'd already dreaded leaving the little girl behind... as well as the male beside her. If she could stay with him, even as just a companion to Rin, she'd be happy...

"Are you wanting me to stay as a mother-figure for Rin? I would be honored, you know... I'm well aware that there are very few that you trust, and that you would trust me with her means a lot to me," she said, smiling up at him, sure that that was the answer to his questions. It never, _ever_, would have occurred to her that he was actually after her for _himself._

His expression hardened, then, annoyance at her low opinion of herself beginning to bleed through his control. Even with all the hints he'd given her, it still didn't occur to her that _she _was what he desired. His brother had much to answer for.

Between one second and the next, he dropped his icy mask and his eyes instantly flared with heat. Coming to a complete stop, he pinned her with his molten gaze and poured every bit of passion into it, knowing it would overwhelm her as he reached up and unfastened his armor, letting it drop where he stood.

He was right... Kagome had no idea of how to react – and couldn't even fathom why he was looking at her that way – or taking his armor off.

Stepping closer to her, his eyes narrowed with satisfaction as she took a matching step back – within moments, he had his female's back pressed to a tree, and he hadn't even touched her yet. Slowly bending forward until his face was hovering just above hers, he let an arrogant smirk settle on his lips as her breathing hitched.

"This one has been pleased that you are so innocent, little miko, demo... at this time, it is no longer welcome. The only desire that I have had that pertains to you, is a desire for _you. _I have waited patiently for you to heal from what the half-breed did to you, and now that you have... this one intends to take you as his mate."

Kagome's eyes had grown wider and wider as he spoke, and her breathing stopped – she was stunned, completely overwhelmed. This was _nothing_ that she had ever expected.

"Demo... I-I'm human, Sesshoumaru-sama," she whispered. "This won't work at all for you – you need a full-youkai heir."

Red bleeding into the centers of his eyes as she argued, but _not_ because she didn't want him, he kept her pinned with his gaze, not allowing her to look away.

"That is of no concern," he whispered right back. "That is also not an answer."

"Do I even have a choice?" she asked, knowing that he had the tendency to simply claim what he chose.

"If you had not, then I would not have _asked._"

"You didn't!" she exclaimed, eyes narrowing suddenly.

His smirk widened, then, even as his eyes bled redder and he drew the tip of his nose down her cheek, openly scenting her. "Will you allow me to mate you, little miko?" he rumbled, his voice dropping – it was like liquid sex.

Kagome shivered, her eyes drooping suddenly; Sesshoumaru was drawing the answer he wanted from her – she would be unable to deny him. It was a trait of inuyoukai... seduction at its finest.

"I... I..." she broke off, blinking, trying to think around her sudden need for him.

"Just say yes, Kagome," he breathed, his nose dipping as his lips grazed across hers, barely touching, just letting their breaths mingle.

That's all it took, and her knees weakening beneath her, Kagome swallowed hard, then choked out, "Y-yes," almost hesitantly, questioningly, as if asking if that was really the answer he wanted.

Sesshoumaru's hand clenched with triumph around the bracelet he held, directing her to hold out her wrist, he wasted no time in putting it on her, then dropping a tiny bit of his blood on it, he poured his youki into it, sealing it to her - and none other.

She could never escape him now – though not yet actually mated, she was already bound to him, nothing, and no one, could change that - ever.

Without pausing, his lips claimed hers, and she collapsed into him, hands immediately fisting into his haori, as he took what he finally, _finally,_ had every right to take.

_Eight months well spent,_ he thought vaguely, as passion rose and he proceeded to claim his miko.

_Definitely well spent..._

-sSs-

Inuyasha growled in increasing frustration.

They had been following his half-brother's aura for three days now, and no matter what they did, they couldn't seem to get any closer than what they were now – which wasn't close at all.

On top of that, there were tantalizing hints of something else, something powerful with his brother, but the most they could get was teasing hints of just what it was. He was pretty sure that it was the aura of this priestess his brother was planning on mating – and he had to admit, Sesshoumaru had spoken truly to Totosai - the woman was powerful.

The really weird thing about it was that, other than Kikyou, the only other priestess of such power alive at this time had been Kagome, and since she was gone...

He wondered, for one, mad moment, if it weren't Kikyou that his brother were after – but then he dismissed that. Kikyou was an undead – and his half-brother had made no bones about the fact that he had no use for her.

At the thought of Kikyou he felt a bit of guilt go through him – since he'd mated Sango, he hadn't thought about his first love at all. Sometimes he wondered if she hadn't passed back into death already – they hadn't seen her in nearly a year, nor had they heard anything of her in all that time.

Truthfully, though, he had to admit he was glad for that – he didn't want to face her the way he had been forced to face Kagome. He'd never wanted to hurt either of the women, but... what had come between he and Sango had hit with no warning.

When he'd mated her in the heat of the moment, he hadn't been able to regret it, though both of them had felt tremendous guilt for the hurt they knew that Kagome was going to feel when she finally did find out. The sad thing was that he did love Kagome dearly – but not as a mate. He could only find it in his heart to love her as family... his best friend.

He grimaced, then. _Once best friend,_ he thought, old hurt pulsing through his heart. The worst and most painful part about it all was the not knowing what had happened to her. Then again... if they ever did find out that she'd died, he didn't know how any of them would cope with the guilt – they barely managed now as it was.

He really hated that things had come about the way they had... and that it was _his_ claws that had hurt her, on top of the hurt they'd dealt to her heart; sometimes it was enough to make him really hate himself.

He was pulled from his thoughts as they made their way onto a large field that had seen recent battle – and with a snarl, Inuyasha reacted instantly to the scents. "This is where they fought!" Skidding to a complete halt, he let his mate slide from his back as she looked around, and Miroku climbed off Kirara to do the same.

It didn't take long to find the spot that was Naraku's place of death – the tattered remains of his clothes lay limp and abandoned there, covered in ash that was all that was left of the spider hanyou that had tormented so many over his lifetime. They all crowded around the spot, staring down at it in disbelief, until Inuyasha let out a low growl of hatred.

"It was Sesshoumaru, all right – I can smell him. But there was someone else with him, though I can't get a scent... apparently Myouga was telling the truth – whoever she is she's a priestess. She purified the remains..."

Miroku nodded. "Hai... I can feel a touch of her power still remaining." He frowned, then. "But it feels familiar..." he trailed off, uncertainly. "We really must catch your brother, Inuyasha. I fear that only he can answer the questions I suddenly have."

Inuyasha cast him a sharp look, but Miroku shook his head. "Let us go. We gain nothing by standing here, Inuyasha – if you want answers, then lead us on."

Eyes narrowed thoughtfully, he stared at the monk for a moment, then crouched for his mate to once again climb on his back. Once Miroku was back on Kirara, he took off in the direction his brother was in.

_Keh... monk knows something... but what?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Sesshoumaru settled back against the tree he'd chosen as his resting spot for the night, and watched, perfectly content and at peace, as his new mate, and ward, prepared the rabbit he'd hunted for them for their dinner.

He was filled with a satisfaction he'd never felt before as his eyes lingered on his female, and he actually smiled inwardly to himself as she seemed to feel his gaze on her and looked up, only to blush deeply when she met his eyes. After a few moments, she smiled softly and dropped her eyes shyly.

It was enough to heat his blood – that she was still so shy...

Apparently, the innocence she carried would always be a part of her... and it seemed that that was something that would forever affect him - always make him want her.

With a complacent expression settling on his features, he turned his gaze to the evening skies, allowing her to get back to her task, and let his thoughts wander to the past year – and his current good fortune.

It was sometimes surprising to him how quickly she had gained his attention.

Human or not, once he'd known that she was a priestess, his disdain towards her had disappeared – it truly did not matter that she was human. Not that she truly still was, he thought with satisfaction. No... when he'd claimed her, he'd drenched her body in so much of his youki, that he'd frozen her mortal body in it's current state – meaning that she would never leave him.

At least... not until he, himself, was dead.

No... after everything he'd gone through to get the little miko, he wasn't about to let time, or anything else, take her from him – what he claimed, _stayed _claimed.

_I think it is time to let the half-breed find us – I know he is looking, since I have felt him and his traitorous companions attempting to track me. I greatly look forward to seeing all of their faces when they see my mate. _

A sense of satisfaction went through him, and he could hardly wait to gloat to his half-breed half-brother... he'd gained a most powerful and beautiful mate, destroyed the spider that Inuyasha had been hunting for years, and helped his sweet female complete the jewel that the fool had craved for so long.

_Yes... this Sesshoumaru has definitely gained far more than that idiot will ever have. _

_And that is as it should be._

With an inaudible sigh of complacency, he drifted back from his thoughts, and let his eyes wander back to his little miko. It was no surprise to find that he had wandered far in his thoughts, and much time had passed – she was getting Rin settled to sleep, and preparing to go bathe.

_Perhaps I should join her..._

"Jaken."

The toad snapped to attention immediately. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He met Kagome's gaze with a wicked spark in his eye; she blushed at the look. "You will watch Rin. My mate and I will return after we bathe."

Kagome blushed even brighter at his words, completely embarrassed that he'd said something like that out loud – Jaken wasn't stupid, and he now knew what his Lord was planning to do.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama, I will make sure everything is kept safe for milord!"

Dismissing the toad entirely, Sesshoumaru stood and held out his arm for Kagome, and she stood up as well, grabbing her supplies, she let him lead her from their camp with no argument. No point in it, really – after all, he was Sesshoumaru, and he was her mate. If he wanted her... who was she to argue?

_And besides... I love him. I can barely believe he wanted _me_, Kagome Higurashi – how could I deny him? Even though he doesn't love me... at least he cares. _That thought sent a small throb of hurt through her, but she repressed it. _He cares for me, and he wants me... it's more than I thought I'd ever have._

As soon as they stepped foot into the secluded grotto of the hot springs, a barrier went up – Sesshoumaru had no intention of letting anyone get the chance to see his female nude save him, nor did he want to wake Rin from her slumber with his vocalizations of pleasure.

That there would be noise was a given – Kagome pleased him as no other ever had, and he felt no need to hold himself back from her in their intimate moments. He wanted her to _know _that she pleased him.

~oOo~

For hours he loved her, changing positions as he wanted, pleased that she was able to keep up with him for so long – it appeared that she wanted him as passionately as he wanted her. But finally, even good things must come to an end, and, thoroughly claimed as she was, he finally allowed himself to finish once more, bringing them both to shattering orgasms.

Afterwards, exhausted, she let him bathe her, then dress her in a sleeping yukata before taking her back to camp, and curling up against his tree, he held her to him as she fell into a contented sleep, knowing she was safe from all harm in his arms.

With a wicked smirk once everyone was asleep, he thought of the morrow, and what it would bring...

The half-breed, and his friends.

When they arrived, they would find a miko that was completely claimed – and with as much as his scent was now laced with hers, he knew that his brother would smell as much immediately.

Tomorrow, his mating would be officially recognized – his mate would be scented by others outside his group, and the information that he had claimed her would soon be widely known.

Satisfaction once again thrummed through him...

His life was complete, now – he had everything that he'd wanted save an heir... and that would come soon enough, he knew.

Especially with the way he could barely keep his hands off his delicious little mate.

-sSs-

_It seems as though Lord Sesshoumaru knows we are coming, and is waiting for us, _Miroku thought, leveling his gaze on the horizon ahead of them.

They'd traveled late into the night, then made camp for a few hours, and moved out early this morning, hoping to catch up with the youkai Lord. They'd made good time, but Miroku wasn't a fool – if the powerful male hadn't wanted them to catch up with him, they wouldn't have... simple as that.

_So why does he want to see us... now? Perhaps to rub into his brother's face his defeat of Naraku? Probably..._

He looked down from his perch on Kirara's back, letting his gaze linger on the hanyou, and Sango. It still hurt, even all these months later, and he wondered sadly if it would ever heal. _Of course, traveling with them has not helped... _it occurred to him, then, that he no longer had to do so – his reason for staying with Sango and her mate was now gone.

Just like the curse in his hand.

_It is for the best that I take my leave of them – I will never heal if I do not. Much as it pains me, I need to say goodbye. Though I don't think I will be alone... I think Shippo will want to come with me. I don't believe he will ever be able to get over what happened with Kagome, and being around Inuyasha and Sango will only make it worse for him._

"Shippo, my young friend... I have something to ask you." He waited as the little kit glanced up at him, wondering, then said, "I plan to make my goodbyes to Inuyasha and Sango once we've finished with his brother," he looked down, eyes pained, and Shippo nodded, not surprised. He knew Miroku was still hurt, even if Inuyasha and Sango were clueless.

"Do you wish to go with me, or will you stay with them?" he asked, and Shippo's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that.

"Do you... want me to stay with you, Miroku?" his little voice piped up, and the monk nodded solemnly.

"I would be most honored if you would journey with me, Shippo."

The kit smiled then, glad that he wasn't going to lose his last friend. While he didn't hate Sango and Inuyasha, he just couldn't find it in himself to be friendly with them anymore. "Then I'll stick with you. At least this way," his smile faded, and he looked off into the sky, "we won't be alone. Not like Kagome was... you know, at the end. I miss her a lot."

He chuckled sadly as a thought came to him, and he turned wide green eyes on his buddy. "Guess you shoulda kept asking Kagome to bear your children instead of Sango, huh?"

Miroku chuckled as well at that. "I suppose that I should have, Shippo. Maybe if I had, she'd still be here, eh?"

"Yeah," the kit said sadly.

Inuyasha growled lightly to himself as he cupped his mates thighs gently, allowing his hands to slide a little higher than needed; she hissed, barely audibly, and he smirked. He was glad she was with him – he had the feeling that the coming confrontation with his hated brother was going to be hell.

He could feel the bastard, almost directly ahead, not moving at all – he'd stayed where he was at the entire day... which meant he wanted to be found. Probably to taunt him over Naraku. It occurred to him then, to wonder about the jewel...

Powerful priestess or not, his bastard of a brother's intended was not the jewel's mistress, and wouldn't be able to purify it enough – that was something that they'd all come to understand could only be done by Kagome. Not even Kikyou had been able to purify shards of the cursed jewel.

With Kagome gone, there was a problem; they could not rid the world of the jewel. And that left someone having to protect it, to try to keep those with bad intentions away from it.

He had to admit, grudgingly, that his brother would be perfect in that role. Most youkai in search of the jewel wouldn't bother to try to take it from one of Sesshoumaru's caliber, and his brother certainly had no desire for the power it could bestow for himself – he was powerful enough on his own, he had no need of it.

Still... the thought of that ass having it just pissed him off – that jewel had belonged to Kagome, more than anyone else, she had, after all, been born with it inside her – and Sesshoumaru had, more than once, tried to kill her.

That he would touch anything that had belonged to her bothered the hanyou.

"Oi, Sango?"

Sango sighed, and nuzzled her nose into her mate's hair. "Hmm, Inu?"

"Do you think we should leave the jewel with that bastard brother of mine?" he asked, hesitantly. "I mean, we still don't know what happened to the shards that... Kagome had..." he trailed off, hating the guilt he felt on speaking her name. He hated that his memories of his best friend were tainted by how that friendship had ended.

Guilt filtered into Sango at thoughts of someone she'd considered a sister – that she'd so badly betrayed her still hurt, and probably always would. Her feelings for the hanyou she loved had grown swiftly, and though she'd fought them, not wanting to hurt her friend, when she realized that he felt the same way, she'd just not been able to turn him away.

After all, if he loved her, then he _didn't_ love Kagome, and she wasn't coming between them – and there was little point in all three of them suffering. She didn't regret loving Inuyasha – but she did regret that they hadn't been honest with Kagome about it. If they had been, even if she'd gone home, she would still have been alive...

"Well, I really don't want to spend my life protecting the stupid thing from all the demons that'll come for it. I say let your brother keep it – it's nothing but trouble. Better him than us, right?"

He chuckled wickedly at that. "Yeah, better him than us. So... I guess that once we finish getting our answers from that prick, we can finally decide what we want to do with our lives, and get on with it, right? Like maybe... start a family?"

Sango blushed at that. "Inu... when we have a daughter, I want to name her Kagome," she said softly, not sure what his reaction would be.

Inuyasha stiffened just slightly, a pang going through his heart, but then he nodded, his hands squeezing her thighs comfortingly as he ran. "Sure, woman... whatever you want." He sighed, then rolled his shoulders as much as he could while carrying his mate. With a growl, he began to slow down, then came to a stop, letting her slide down his back as Kirara dropped from the skies, bringing Shippo and Miroku down to stand with them.

"Bastard's just ahead, though he's shielding his camp for some reason." He glanced over at Miroku. "Me'n Sango were just talking about the jewel... we figured we should just let him keep it and deal with the problems of protecting it – since we can't purify it now that... well, now that Kagome's no longer with us," he finished quietly.

Miroku merely shrugged, not really caring one way or the other about the shikon. The only reason he'd ever sought it was in hopes that it would lead him to Naraku. Since that was no longer necessary...

"That's probably a wise decision. Though... it occurs to me to wonder what we will do if he does not want to take the responsibility for it – we cannot just leave it laying around. Perhaps that is why he has allowed us to find him?"

Inuyasha scowled; he hadn't thought of that. It had never occurred to him that his brother wouldn't keep it, even if only to hold it and gloat over his younger sibling. "Well, guess we'll figure that out after we've seen the bastard."

Miroku nodded, then, a distant look coming over his face, and said, "I wanted to tell you that I have come to a decision – after we have spoken to your brother I will take my leave of you both." At the disbelieving, shocked looks on Sango and Inuyasha's faces, he finished with, "I've spoken with Shippo, and he wishes to come with me."

Both the hanyou and the taijiya turned those same shocked looks to the kit sitting on Miroku's shoulder; he merely nodded. "It's time for us to go our separate ways – Naraku's dead, so the reasons for us to travel together are gone, now."

Sango clutched Inuyasha's hand, suddenly feeling very alone. Somehow, it had never occurred to her that they would ever _not_ be all together, and it wasn't a welcome shock now. Then again... besides the hunt for Naraku, the only thing that had held them all together had been Kagome... and they'd all turned their backs on her by lying to her and hiding things from her, stringing her along and using her.

Inuyasha finally shrugged uncomfortably, there wasn't anything he could do about it if they wanted to leave, although... "You'd be better off sticking with us, Shippo – you know Kagome would have wanted you to learn about your youkai heritage, and Miroku can't teach you that."

Shippo shook his head and glared at the hanyou. "No, Kagome would have wanted me to learn to be honorable and treat people right – you guys could only teach me to be backstabbers," he snapped. He clutched tighter to Miroku's robes. "C'mon, Miroku," ignoring the horrified look sent him by Sango, and Inuyasha's angered, guilty one, "let's get this over with so we can leave."

Miroku simply nodded and moved forward, somehow, also just wanting to get this done so that they could go their separate ways. There was too much bad history with this group for him to ever be comfortable again – besides, who wanted to stick around and watch the woman you'd loved constantly going off to fuck someone else?

No... he was more than ready to finish this. Once he had the answers to Naraku's demise from Sesshoumaru, he'd be quite happy to take his young companion, and hit the road...

Without Inuyasha and Sango.

It was the end of the Inutachi, as it had come to be known.

Actually, the Inutachi had died the day Kagome had disappeared...

Now it was time to bury it.

-sSs-

Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose, then sighed with annoyance. He couldn't understand his brother's disdain for regular bathing – it was just another thing, however, that caused his dislike of the boy to soar.

Not only could he smell Inuyasha coming, though, he could smell the female the boy had mated. He could only be thankful that his own mate was what she herself called a 'clean freak'. She absolutely _hated_ being dirty or smelly, and unlike the whelp, he was perfectly willing to indulge her love of cleanliness anytime she felt she needed to bathe, no complaints.

At any rate, the stench was telling him that his half-brother's group was soon to arrive, so he decided that it was time to sit his mate down and explain to her what was about to happen.

He knew that she had no desire to see them again; in the entire eight months that she'd been with him, she'd not once asked about them. But just this once, it had to happen, if for no other reason than that they would need to see her destroy the Shikon.

"Mate."

Kagome immediately looked up from her studies, wondering what he wanted. They'd stayed in camp all day, since they really had no pressing business anywhere now, and she hadn't argued – it was nice to lounge around, for once, just relaxing.

As her questioning gaze met his, he gestured for her to come to him, so she did, curling up contentedly at his side.

"The half-breed and his friends are approaching," he said, pleased when nothing more than mild irritation flared in her gaze as she looked trustingly up at him.

"Do we have to see them?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Hai. You must deal with the jewel, and I think it best that they see this, so that the hanyou knows it is out of his reach."

"Oh, yeah... I hadn't thought about that," she said, nodding. She sighed deeply. "Okay, I see your point. I really don't want to see them, but..."

"You know," she said after a moment, brow furrowed, "I don't want Rin exposed to his horrible mouth – maybe you could send her and Jaken off like you did when we fought Naraku?"

He glanced down at her, pleased. It was a good idea – he _didn't_ want his innocent ward contaminated by his disgrace of a half-brother's mouth – or his presence.

"Jaken, you are to take Rin into the forest with Ah-Uhn. Do not return until I call for you." He didn't even look at the toad as he spoke, but Jaken nodded, casting an approving glance on his master's mate. He, also, wouldn't want his sweet little Rin, (not that he'd ever admit he thought of her that way), around that dirty-mouthed hanyou.

Without a word, the toad gathered Ah-Uhn's reins, commanded Rin to climb on the beast, and led the dragon off into the woods. As soon as the trees swallowed them, they disappeared from sight and aura – Sesshoumaru was shielding them. Kagome smiled, happy for that – even if _she_ had to be exposed to those particular people again, at least Rin did not.

Her attention was pulled back to her mate when he addressed her once more, standing and pulling her up with him as he did so. "Stay behind me until I tell you you can be seen, mate – I do not want them seeing you until I can assess their behaviors."

Her lips tightened, but she nodded, understanding that he was only trying to keep her safe – well, that... and shock the hell out of Inuyasha and the others. But she was okay with that.

Pleased with her easy compliance, he pulled her to him and kissed her hotly, not caring if the hanyou should see him loving his female. He would see naught but what he, Sesshoumaru, allowed... dainty arms, and dark hair. Until he was ready for the fool to know who his mate was, he would not.

He smirked into the kiss when the baka and his friends stepped into the camp cautiously, continuing to ignore them for the pleasure of his mate's sweet lips.

Finally, after several long moments, he pulled away just slightly, and looked down at her, his eyes as heavy-lidded as hers. "Stay behind me, mate," he purred at her, voice so low only she could make out what he said. She nodded and pulled the rest of the way away, stepping back and lowering her head.

Keeping her out of sight, he finally turned, waiting until he felt her press against his back before acknowledging those before him.

His eyes touched on each person there, slowly, weighingly, and all of them shifted guiltily – they didn't know why, but his gaze left them feeling as though they were found wanting.

Finally, he spoke. "Half-breed. Why have you been tracking this Sesshoumaru?"

"Oh, fuck you and your bullshit, Sesshoumaru," the irate hanyou started. "We wanna know what the hell happened with Naraku, bastard!"

Sesshoumaru resisted the very strong urge to roll his eyes. _What a fool... _ "Is that all? I would have thought that even your inferior senses would have told you that I killed him just as I said I would."

"Screw you! Don't mess with me, Sesshoumaru! You knew that we all had cause for vengeance against that bastard, and you took that from us," he growled angrily.

"It is not my problem that since you lost the priestess, Naraku no longer considered you and your friends a threat and so did not seek you out. He came against me and mine, and I destroyed him. What are you going to do about it?"

Before Inuyasha could say anything else, Sango put a restraining had on his arm. "My Lord," she asked quietly, "how did you know about Kagome?"

He considered her for a few moments, causing her to look away from him, guilt making her unable to meet his eyes. "This one knows because it affected what belongs to me," he said curtly. At that, the groups eyes snapped back up to his.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha hissed. "Nothing about Kagome is _any_ of your business, you frigid prick!" He looked over his brother's shoulder, then. "And why are you hidin' your bitch, anyway? Afraid we'll find your choice lacking? Or are you just embarrassed 'cause she's human?" he taunted.

Miroku shook his head and glanced at Shippo, embarrassed by Inuyasha's uncouth mouth, but didn't say anything. He had the feeling that Inuyasha was going to soon regret opening his trap.

He was right.

His brother struck out with his whip, slashing the hanyou across the chest. "You will speak respectfully of my mate, _half-breed, _or not at all. She is above you in every way, human or not," the daiyoukai snapped, completely ignoring Sango, who'd taken a defensive stance in front of her mate.

Miroku and Shippo stayed to the side, not wanting to get involved in a family fight.

A tiny hand settled itself on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, and the daiyoukai calmed, placing his hand atop it, he glared at the couple before him. "If it were not necessary for you to witness the final dissolution of the jewel you coveted, Inuyasha, I would never expose my mate to your disgraceful presence again," he said acidly.

At that, Miroku frowned. "Ah... Sesshoumaru-sama, I feel that you should know that none but the mistress of the jewel can rid the world of it. Only Kagome-sama could have destroyed the Shikon no Tama."

Ice coating every word, Sesshoumaru said, "This one is not so lacking in intellect that he does not know this, monk." He let go of his shield on Kagome's scent and aura, then. "Mate, step forward and show them how foolish they are to doubt this one's intelligence."

The moment his brother let go of his shield, Inuyasha almost fell over in shock, as did Shippo. Disbelief clear in three of their gazes, they watched as someone they'd never thought to see again stepped from behind the large inu, proudly coming to stand at his side.

Miroku, however, was not so surprised.

"K-kagome?" the hanyou stuttered, floored. He inhaled madly, and as her scent hit his sensitive nose, furious golden eyes met icy golden eyes. "You bastard! What'd you do to her? All those months ago you stole her from us, and then you forced yourself on her?" he shouted, starting to draw Tessaiga before any of his companions could react.

"_Osuwari!_" Kagome snapped, voice irate, before he could get the sword out of its sheath. "How dare you question him? _You-have-no-right_! He isn't the one that betrayed me – you are! I am _proud_ that he chose me as his mate – he didn't force me, you jerk!" she finished, with a scowl towards him, then a smile towards Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru met his mate's glance, then looked back at his half-brother, who was crawling determinedly out of his hole, looking as though he were about to start throwing insults around.

"Taijiya, control your mate, before I am forced to," he said icily. "If he disrespects my Lady again, I will teach him a lesson he will not soon forget."

"Leave my mate out of this, you bastard," Inuyasha hissed. He slanted an irate, disbelieving glance at Kagome. "How could you, you stupid wench? That fucker doesn't love you!"

The entire clearing, including Sesshoumaru, froze, when she said," I know," in a sad, but proud voice. "But I _do_ love him, and I wasn't lying when I said that I'm proud that he chose me as his mate. At least I know that he doesn't hate me – and I won't have to ever worry about him betraying me. When he decides he doesn't want me anymore, he'll be honest about it. He'll give me the honor of the truth – which is more than could be said for you."

While Inuyasha and the others flinched at the digs about honesty and betrayal, Sesshoumaru was busy being surprised himself. Not only that she'd admitted to loving him... but the rest of what she'd said...!

"Mate, why do you speak of me tiring of you?" he asked bluntly. "Do you not understand the ways of mating? I have tied you to me for eternity. You will never leave me, and I will never tire of, nor leave, you."

Kagome looked astounded for a moment, then saddened, and Sesshoumaru frowned, his gaze pinned entirely to his mate, ignoring those still in the clearing with them. They were of no import – only she was.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered sadly. Reaching a slender finger up, she ran it along his crests, her gaze pained. "I didn't want that for you... I figured that once I died you would take another mate, and have a full-blooded heir... with someone you loved, not someone like me."

Eyes narrowing, the daiyoukai pulled her hand away and growled, displeased with her words. "This one will have no heir if it is not birthed by you. I have no desire in me for any other, Kagome – _you_ are my mate, and you will stay by my side - death does not wait for you. There is only one person that my blood calls for, miko, and that is you. I cannot explain it any better than that."

Shippo, who'd been quiet the whole time, finally spoke up. "Kagome," he called out, and she turned to look at the little kit. "What Sesshoumaru-sama's saying," he hesitated for a moment, "for a demon, is the same as love. It's the youkai way of saying that you are his heart. You shouldn't ever worry – he wants only you."

Sesshoumaru cocked a brow at the kit, but didn't correct his words, and Kagome looked back up at him, an awed expression in her eyes. He could easily tell she'd never expected that he would feel anything more than a certain desire for her. It made something in him ache, though he didn't look at that part too closely. It was enough that she affected him as thoroughly as she did. He would have many lifetimes with her to be so affected, so it was not imperative that he figure it all out now.

"I didn't know," she said, a fragile happiness taking shape in her gaze.

He didn't say anything, but before he could turn back to those still in the camp with them, Inuyasha started in again.

"Don't be stupid enough to believe him, Kagome – like he'd have any feelings for you!" he said, loudly, brashly. That didn't go over well with Sesshoumaru.

"You, Inuyasha, are lucky that I do not kill you for the assault on my mate that day eight months ago – you scarred her flesh with your lack of control, just as you scarred her heart with your betrayal." His voice was pure ice – the temperature in the clearing dropped thirty degrees just like that. He didn't want any of them to forget the reason they were in the position they were in.

Inuyasha flushed, then paled – that accusation, he couldn't defend himself from, and it shut his ranting about his brother up faster than anything else. It hurt to know he'd done such damage to someone he cared about. "I'm sorry, Kagome – I wasn't in my right mind. I'd never deliberately attack you, you know that, right?"

Kagome stared at him for a moment, then shook her head. "Once, I would have had no problem believing that, but now? I don't know, Inuyasha-sama. I don't trust you anymore. I trust Sesshoumaru, but not you." She finished her statement despite the hurt look on the hanyou's face – it was the truth, after all.

She looked away from her former friends and their pained looks, not wanting to see their faces any longer. She couldn't bring herself to feel badly about their hurt feelings – they hadn't cared so much for hers when it had counted. She held no vindictiveness towards them – she just didn't want to see them anymore.

With that in mind, she sighed, and pulled out the completed jewel. With an understanding look at Sango's gasp, she said, "I'm sorry, Sango-sama, that I can't tell you your brother's fate. Naraku had the entire portion of the jewel that I didn't when he attacked. I don't know what happened to Kouga, either."

Sango nodded solemnly, and Inuyasha reached out and took her hand, knowing how much her brother's fate weighed on her mind. "Kagome, give me the jewel - I can wish Kohaku back with it, since I don't want to be a full-demon now," he said quickly.

Kagome shook her head, once again addressing him formally. "I can't, Inuyasha-sama – such a wish will not purify it, it'll only taint it, and then the wish would also be tainted. There's no telling what the jewel would do to Kohaku. Besides, you don't even know if he's dead. Yes, the shard was keeping him alive – in the beginning," she said as she held up a hand to silence him, "but his body has long since healed from that injury. The only thing the shard was for at the end was to control him."

The group looked surprised, then hopeful. If Naraku had just taken the shard... or perhaps had Kagura do it, then Kohaku was probably out there somewhere. After all, Kagura had had a soft spot for the boy, several times shielding him from things that would have otherwise killed him. And none of the spider hanyou's incarnations had appeared in the battle, so there was no telling where they were.

"Mate, have you decided what the correct wish that you spoke of before is?" Sesshoumaru asked, curious.

_Have I...? Yes..._ She held the jewel up and stared at it for long moments, then with a sigh, looked up at him and smiled. "Sure I have. It's the only wish that would ever really work." With that, she closed her eyes and said quite clearly, "I wish that the jewel would disappear... forever."

Astounded silence greeted her words, and everyone watched as the shikon jewel, cause of so much death and destruction, faded away with nothing more than a small sighing sound, never to be seen again.

-sSs-

The silence was an extended one as everyone in the clearing stared at the shikon's mistress, shocked that the correct wish had been such a simple one.

Not a one of them save Kagome herself would ever have considered that it would be.

It just seemed so _wrong_ that a few simple words would destroy something of power – something that had had so much affect on the world, on so many lives... _everything_. It had even brought her back five hundred years into the past – and it had been destroyed by a simple sentence.

It made Sesshoumaru wonder about his own status as a being of great power – what would be needed to destroy him? A few simple words? Pushing that rather disturbing thought aside for consideration on another day, the daiyoukai finally broke the very strained silence in the camp.

"There is nothing left for you here, half-breed – this Sesshoumaru suggests that you gather your companions and leave."

Before anyone could react, a small, excited voice was heard as a crow soared through the clearing, and strictly out of habit, Inuyasha reached up and caught the tiny flea demon, holding him up so everyone could see him. "Master Inuyasha! I arrived just ahead of the wolf – Kouga will be in here in mere minutes!" he shouted, though the sound coming from him, was miniscule.

Kagome groaned at that knowledge – she really didn't want to deal with a thick-headed wolf... and it was guaranteed that the whole thing would degenerate into a huge mess as soon as he tried his usual claims – Sesshoumaru would kill him, unless she could stop it.

The daiyoukai noted the concerned looks from his mate's former group, and heard her upset in her voice. Turning to pin her with a demanding gaze, he asked, "Why does the knowledge of the wolf-prince's nearness bother you?"

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Back when I first met Kouga, he kidnapped me because I could see the shards – and then decided that he loved me, and ever since, he's claimed me as his woman." A deep-throated growl burst from her mate. "I've told him over and over that I'm not, but he just won't listen, I swear!"

Myouga, stunned, stared at the priestess standing next to Sesshoumaru, and noting the Lord's reaction, put two and two together. "Sesshoumaru-sama! _Kagome_-sama is the priestess you mated? This is wonderful news, my Lord!"

Kagome blinked, as Sesshoumaru glanced at the flea – and then Inuyasha started yelling again.

"You _approve_ of Kagome being mated to that bastard?" he shrieked.

"Well, of course I do, Master Inuyasha. I told you that Kagome-sama was a match for your brother – and that her pups would bless the inu line, did I not? Sesshoumaru-sama is the perfect match for one of Kagome-sama's power."

Sango, shaking her head, glanced behind her, where even her weaker senses could make out the wolf-prince's usual wind-storm, and said, "Ahem... shouldn't we be worrying about Kouga... not pups?"

Inuyasha flushed angrily, but subsided with a muttered, "Keh," and Sesshoumaru followed the taijiya's glance to the rapidly approaching male, then shrugged carelessly.

"Hn. Kouga is not your concern, Inuyasha – you may leave now, as I said before. I will deal with this pest, and if he is foolish enough to challenge me for my mate, then I will kill him." He said it quite calmly, as though the wolf's possible death at his hands was of no consequence; everyone in the clearing shivered.

Just that quickly, the exuberant wolf was amongst them, and once again grabbing Kagome's hands, smiling widely, he said, "It's so good to see you, my woman! Has dog-breath been keeping you safe since I've been gone?"

Kagome swallowed heavily and stepped back, pulling her hands away from him. "Uh, hi, Kouga, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm okay, even though that bastard Naraku took my jewel shards. But I'll get them back, don't worry!"

Sesshoumaru stared at the wolf – could anyone be any more clueless? He'd thought his brother the most foolish being to exist, and here he'd been proven wrong. "You are not very bright, are you, little wolfling?" he asked sarcastically, ignoring the sudden sputtering laughter of his brother. "The shikon, much like Naraku, is no more."

Kouga, finally noticing the daiyoukai, as his usual tunnel-vision when it came to Kagome had kicked in the moment he'd scented her, growled at him. "Whad'ya mean about that?"

"Kouga, Sesshoumaru already killed Naraku, and I got rid of the jewel just a little while ago."

The wolf prince gaped at her for a moment, then a huge grin settled on his face. "Well, that's great, then! Now there's no reason for you to stay with the baka over there – you can come with me and take your place as alpha female to my pack!"

"It seems that your senses are even more lacking than Inuyasha's, wolf – I did not think that possible," Sesshoumaru said, his tone one of deadly insult. "Can you not tell that the miko is no part of Inuyasha's pack any longer? She is mine, wolfling – she belongs to this Sesshoumaru. Mate, alpha female of _my _pack – call her what you will, but she is _mine_."

Kouga paled, stepping forward, he sniffed deeply in Kagome's direction, paling even further when he finally realized that she did, indeed, belong to the powerful male before him. She was absolutely covered in his scent.

"Heh. Seems the big dog is extremely possessive, eh, bakayasha? He's made sure his claim is drenched into her. How could you be so stupid as to let him take her? She was supposed to be _mine_!" he howled with rage.

"Kouga, grow up!" Kagome snapped, shocking the whole group as she slapped the wolf prince hard across the face. "I was never yours... what am I, some piece of property that you think you can own? I belonged only to myself, until I _chose _to give myself to someone – and that someone is my Lord and mate, _Sesshoumaru._ Don't question it any further. Take your life, before my mate kills you, and go find Ayame." Inwardly, she was practically begging the foolish wolf to leave – she really didn't want him killed.

Inuyasha chuckled, loving the dumbfounded look on the stupid wolf's face as he turned and began to leave obediently, completely dejected and unable to even think of arguing. "Well, that was definitely worth it," he chortled. He huffed and folded his arms into his haori when his brother's flat gaze landed on him.

"That goes for you, as well, half-breed. You are no longer needed or wanted here, so take _your_ life and be grateful that I do not end it where you stand." An amused look flitted through his eyes, then. "I would not want you to miss the chance to explain your actions to the undead miko – I am sure that she will be _very_ understanding," he taunted, as Inuyasha winced.

Kagome's eyes widened as she turned away from watching Kouga leave, dismissing him entirely. "Oh, wow... I hadn't thought about that. Boy... you're gonna be in a world of hurt when she finds out - I'm kinda glad it's not me that has to explain it," she said dryly. But then she frowned... _I might not have to explain it, but Kikyou's carrying a part of _my _soul – and when she finds out, she might try to kill them. I... couldn't live with myself if that happened... because __that would be like _I _had killed them._

_Maybe... maybe as much as I hate it, it's time to take my soul back and lay Kikyou to rest once again. After all, until she's gone, I won't be free, any more than Inuyasha will be._

With a sigh, she looked away from the hanyou, not really liking the idea of what she was about to propose, but knowing that it needed to be done.

Sesshoumaru watched his mate, and noted her frown. Not liking that expression on her sweet face, he stepped towards her, lifting her chin with a finger to lock gazes with her. "Tell me," he commanded softly.

Meeting his gaze, reluctance clear in her eyes, she said, "I think that we should travel together with Inuyasha, to find Kikyou. She still has part of my soul, and until she's put to rest, I can't move forward." Her frown deepened as he let his displeasure into his eyes. "I don't really like it, either... the thought of once again traveling with them. But..."

Sesshoumaru held her gaze for a few more moments, then, once he was sure that she really wasn't thrilled with the idea, but felt that it was the only way, nodded. Moving his finger from her chin, to run along her pouty, sweet lower lip, he considered her words, noting the way she reacted to such a simple touch. His eyes going to half-mast at the thoughts that reaction provoked, he let a half-smile just touch his mouth.

"You tread on dangerous ground, mate, looking at this one that way," he said, his tone intimate and his voice soft, as he ignored all those in the clearing staring at him in obvious fascination. "Your eyes promise something that I will take great pleasure holding you to." After holding her gaze for several seconds longer, he smirked at her flush of arousal, then dropped his mask back into place and turned cold eyes on his brother's pack.

"Her point is well made – we will travel to find the undead miko. It is your choice whether you accompany us or not – however..." he lanced Inuyasha with a golden gaze, "honor would demand that you, at least, join us to confront the miko, since you have abrogated your vow to join her in hell by mating the taijiya."

Inuyasha, who, along with Sango, had been shocked at Kagome's suggestion to travel in search of Kikyou, exchanged pained glances at her stated _dislike_ for traveling with them. It seemed that she really didn't want anything to do with them again. It struck something within all of them, in reality – they'd all had the hope somewhere, selfish or not, that if she still lived, she'd get over what they'd done and once more return to them. None of them wanted to pay the consequences of using her and lying – the loss of trust, the loss of _her._

"Kagome..." Inuyasha's voice trailed off painfully for a moment, then returned strongly, "how can stand to side with him against us? I know how we handled what happened before was wrong... but, it's... he's _Sesshoumaru! _How can you prefer him to us?"

Kagome stared at him, then blinked, as though she couldn't even understand why he'd ask that. _Wrong? _"I trust Sesshoumaru, that's why. He's never lied to me, nor turned his back on any promise he's made me. _ You_ did. I simply have no place in my life any longer for you – Sesshoumaru is my mate, my place is with him. Besides," she said, something occurring to her in that moment, "why does it matter, anyway? I was your shard detector – and now there's no more shards to detect. End of story."

Miroku glanced at Shippo, knowing it was time for them to leave – they had no personal reason to stick around to find Kikyou, unlike the others, so it was best they go now. Casting a quick look at a calm but watchful daiyoukai, he turned and took a step towards Inuyasha, catching everyone's attention.

"Shippo and I will take our leave of you here, Inuyasha, Sango. The business with Kikyou is neither of ours, so it is a good time for us to go."

Kagome looked taken aback. "You're leaving Inuyasha and Sango?" she asked.

He turned pained violet eyes on her, and in an instant, she understood – she hadn't been the only one hurt by the mating of the hanyou and the slayer. With a soft sigh, she shook her head.

"Why didn't either of you tell me – you know, back then?" she asked softly, ignoring the low growl from Inuyasha.

Shippo looked at her, then away, and Miroku did the same. "There were many reasons, Kagome-sama... and none of them right. All I can do is apologize for making too many bad decisions – and too few correct ones. Shippo, I know, feels the same."

Her heart softened at the sad, tired look in Miroku's eyes, and she realized belatedly how much it must have hurt him to stick around as long as he had, watching the woman he loved be with another. As for Shippo, she was beginning to suspect why he'd not told her the truth – and she couldn't hold it against him. She found she couldn't really hold it against Miroku, anymore, either – he'd more than paid for any mistake in not telling her with his own pain.

She turned to look up at Sesshoumaru, a pleading look in her eyes, and he stared at her, bemused for a moment, then sighed inwardly, knowing he could not deny her. Truth be told, the monk and kitsune would make acceptable pack members – the monk as added protection for his ward, as he was a decent warrior even without his void, and the kit as a playmate for Rin.

"Do you really wish this, mate?" he asked, eyes narrowed. "You will not regret this moment of soft-heartedness later?"

She beamed at him, not surprised that she hadn't had to even say what she was thinking – he'd just known. He knew her so well...

"No, of course not! How could I?"

He held her gaze for long moments, judging her sincerity, and finally nodded once, sharply. "Then you may extend the invitation. This one has no issue with the monk and the kit."

The rest of the group, who'd been watching the dai and his mate with rampant curiosity, were caught off-guard when she grinned, turning to look at Miroku and Shippo again.

"If you guys want to," she started shyly, "you and Shippo are welcome to travel with us – you know, be part of our pack, I guess you could say. I'd really like it if you'd at least think about it."

Sango looked shocked, and Inuyasha immediately started yelling. "Oi! Why the fuck would you let them travel with you, but not want to be around Sango and I? I thought I was your best friend, and Sango was like your sister! So what the fuck?"

Kagome sighed, obvious irritation on her face as Miroku and Shippo both rolled their eyes. "Because I'm pretty sure I know why Shippo never told me the truth, Inuyasha-_sama_," she said sarcastically, "it's because you threatened him, isn't it? And as for Miroku..." her eyes softened understandingly again, "He's had his own things to deal with. Besides... he's not the one that went behind my back, and he's also not the one that attacked me."

She didn't want to say anymore – Miroku's pain wasn't something that needed to be brought up for conversation. And it didn't matter anyway – the invitation stood, now it was just up for them to decide whether they'd take it or not.

Miroku turned a still surprised, but rather hopeful glance on the daiyoukai, trying to decipher whether he was truly okay with this. His gaze was met with the calm one of the Lord. "My mate's offer is valid, monk – I have no problem with you traveling with us about the lands."

"But... I am human, my Lord..." he allowed his voice to trail off. "Do you truly want two more beings following you around? As part of your... pack?"

"Pack is something that all inuyoukai desire to be a part of. The larger the pack, the stronger it is. I have no issue with you or the kit joining us," he reiterated.

Miroku nodded, then looked down at Shippo, who was looking up at him hopefully. "Well, Shippo? From that expression, I take it you wish to do so?"

The kit nodded, but said, "Only if you stay. I already said I'd travel with you, so if you don't want to," he looked down and kicked at the ground, "I won't, either."

His heart warmed at his little friend's loyalty, and he smiled as he picked the kit back up. "Thanks, Shippo," he said softly, then he looked back up at a once-again smiling Kagome. "Then since Shippo agrees, we'd be most honored to travel with you again, Kagome-sama," he finished, returning her smile and bowing.

Sesshoumaru took the agreement of the monk and kit in stride, then looked at his pissed off half-brother, a definite smirk crossing his face at his discomfiture – and the upset look on the slayer's face. The both of them deserved it, as far as he was concerned. "Very well – we leave tomorrow." He looked over at his little mate, who was now looking out into the forest, a distant look on her face. "Miko-" he waited for her to turn her attention back to him, "-how do you intend for us to find the undead one?"

Kagome shrugged. "I can feel her presence, if I focus hard enough. She's very far from here right now – though she's coming this way. I think she's probably aware that Naraku's dead, and coming for Inuyasha."

Ignoring the hanyou's shudder, Sesshoumaru considered that for a moment, then nodded. Looking over at Inuyasha, he asked bluntly, "Are you going to run, or are you going to face her?"

The hanyou scowled at everyone in the clearing, grasping Sango's hand, he said, "Yeah, we'll go. But we don't want to _bother_ anyone with our presence, so we'll camp away from you all." With that, he turned and, tugging his mate with him, left the clearing in a huff.

Not surprisingly, everyone save the daiyoukai breathed easier once they'd left. Sesshoumaru himself didn't care one way or the other about his brother, but was indeed pleased that the whelp had gone elsewhere.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He turned his gaze on his pretty little mate at the sound of her voice, and looked at her questioningly.

"Would you call Jaken and Rin back now? I want to introduce her and Shippo."

He didn't answer, merely flaring his aura for his little gami servant, and dropping the barrier he had on them, it was only moments before the two were back in the clearing. Within minutes, Rin and Shippo were playing quite happily together, and the newly expanded pack began to integrate itself into one cohesive unit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Kagome-sama?"

Kagome blinked herself out of her thoughts, turning slightly as they walked to look at the dark-haired monk as he stepped closer. "Yes, Miroku?" she asked.

"I... have spent the last few days since we joined you wondering... why did you forgive Shippo and I?"

She turned her eyes forward again, frowning slightly in thought. "Well," she said slowly, "I guess... Shippo because he was kinda threatened into silence – it's not fair to take it out on him, he's just a little kid. He couldn't stand up to Inuyasha too well all alone."

She glanced over at Miroku, seeing him nod. "But then, what about myself? I... don't have the same excuse. Plainly, I made a bad decision in not speaking up. So why forgive me?"

"With you, I guess it was because I realized that you were hurt by them, too. Sure, you shouldn't have helped them hide it from me, but... in the end, it really wasn't your place to have to tell me – it should have come from them." She looked at him curiously for a moment. "Tell me... did you try to talk them into telling me?"

He nodded solemnly. "Yes. But it did no good."

"And that's why I can't find it in me to continue to be around those two. I loved Inuyasha, at least, I thought I did," she frowned, "and Sango was supposed to be one of my best friends. And this is what they did. Plus, if you didn't notice, neither of them has really apologized. I don't hate them... but I don't really want to be around them anymore. It only brings back bad memories – and besides – I could never trust them that much again. It's just better to go our separate ways."

Miroku nodded again – with that, he could agree, for it was the same for him. He wanted to get away from them, as well – he could never heal fully until he did. He turned his attention back to Kagome as she spoke again.

"Don't get me wrong, Miroku – it's going to take me a little time to trust you as much as I did before... but I guess that's the difference between you and them – you can regain my trust, and they can't."

With a wry smile, he bobbed his head agreeably. "I understand, Kagome-sama, and I am honored to have that chance."

She smiled back at him, and they fell into a comfortable silence as the group walked along, heading in the direction that she'd indicated the undead miko was in. Interestingly enough, Kikyou's aura was heading straight as an arrow towards them, as if she knew they were looking for her... though Kagome was still of the opinion that she was heading for them because of Inuyasha.

With an inward snicker, she thought about what the undead woman's reaction to Sango was going to be when she realized that _she_ was Inuyasha's mate. The last thing Kikyou'd known, Kagome was still with the group, and still her rival for the hanyou's affections. And now, here she was, mated to Sesshoumaru, the Prince of the Western Lands, and Inuyasha was mated to a youkai taijiya.

The confrontation wasn't going to be pretty, that was for sure... and the proper outcome was going to be dependent purely on her. In order for Inuyasha to stay alive, she was going to have to take back the rest of her soul.

She sighed, melancholy at that thought. No matter the undead priestess' origins, Kagome wasn't fond of the idea of taking anyone's life – not even someone with only half a life.

Sesshoumaru had been walking closely behind his mate and the monk, listening to the conversation, and wasn't surprised to hear his miko's reasoning on her acceptance of the monk and kit back into her life. He also, in short order, noted her mood's sudden turn to a darker air, and stepped up his pace to walk at her side, dismissing the monk with a look.

Keeping his eyes forward, he asked, "What is it that troubles you?"

She glanced over at him, startled, but smiled ruefully at him when she registered his question. "Just thinking about what I'm probably going to have to do to Kikyou. Even though I know she needs to be put to rest, still... I don't like killing."

That, again, was no shock coming from her – that was just the way she was. Still... "She is not alive for you to kill, mate. She is already dead. All you are doing is sending her body back to its resting place."

"I know that, Sesshoumaru-" she put a hand to her heart, "-but... it doesn't really help. I wasn't meant to take life – not even hers, really. I can't help but hope that she goes to her rest willingly, on her own."

He considered her words for a time, then conceded that it would probably be best if the undead miko did go on her own – _his_ miko really shouldn't be stuck with the wounds that would inevitably be cast on her if she were to take the life of Kikyou.

"Hn. It would, indeed, be best – but do not count on that outcome. Prepare for the worst. That way, if it comes, it will not take you by surprise."

She nodded solemnly. "I know."

Nothing more was said, and they continued walking in peaceful silence for the rest of the day, nothing having the nerve to attack such a powerful party, especially as there were no longer any shards of the jewel to draw them.

-sSs-

Sesshoumaru paused in his patrol of the surroundings of his camp later that evening, a sneer crossing his face as the stench of his brother met his sensitive nose.

"Half-breed... perhaps if you bathed one would not be able to smell you from so far away," he said, disgust plain in his voice.

The hanyou drifted out from under the trees, his eyes narrowed angrily. "Shut the fuck up, Sesshoumaru – I don't give a damn what you think. I've got a question that you're going to answer, bastard."

The daiyoukai quirked a brow, his lips tilting into a dangerous half-smile. "And what would that be?" he asked silkily.

"How long? How long have you wanted her? How long have you been stalking her? How long have you been watching her, desiring her?" Inuyasha almost howled.

Before he could even blink, he found himself pressed against a tree by his throat. "Silence, fool! If you disturb my mate or my ward, I will kill you!" Sesshoumaru tightened his claws warningly for a moment, then dropped his half-brother to the ground and turned away disgustedly. "Go back to your mate, hanyou – there is no one here that wishes your presence."

"Hell no," he rasped. "You still haven't answered my question, bastard."

Sesshoumaru paused in his step. "I am not obligated to do so." He turned his head slightly, looking at his brother from the corner of one eye, a mocking smirk on his face. "But I think that I will give you the answer you so desire. Since the very beginning, Inuyasha – and you were too blind to notice, too caught up in first your dead bitch, and then your living one. It is certain that there is nothing that you can do about it now, whelp." He turned his face away and continued on in his patrol. "This one hopes you are content with your answer, Inuyasha," came ghosting back from the trees, "and your life as it is now."

He disappeared completely from sight into the blackness of the forest, leaving a cursing, angered hanyou to punch the ground in frustration behind him.

_This isn't over, Sesshoumaru!_

-sSs-

Several hours later, the daiyoukai moved back into the camp, satisfied that there was nothing left within miles that would present a danger to his pack, a little surprised to find Kagome awake and watching the fire, her knees folded up, arms wrapped around them.

"Is something wrong?" he asked softly, careful to modulate his voice so as not to wake anyone else.

She looked at him blankly for a moment, her thoughts obviously miles away, then said, equally softly, "Oh! No, I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all."

He looked at her for a moment, Inuyasha's words ringing in his ears. _How long have you wanted her? _Desire flared in him as he stared at her, all wide, innocent eyes and glowing skin, framed by black-as-night locks. _And she is mine... _With that thought, he held out one elegantly clawed hand, and with a curious tilt of her head, she took it, letting him pull her to her feet, then lead her back into the forest, away from the camp.

As they passed Jaken, he poked him with his boot, and as the toad's eyes opened, said, "Watch the camp." Not waiting for a reply, he led his mate away, heading for a small clearing at the edge of a little gurgling stream he had passed on his patrol. It lay a suitable distance away – no one in the camp would be disturbed by any untoward noise. He didn't feel safe putting up a barrier this time, just in case something did attack, as there was never any way to be certain that a place was _completely_ safe.

Coming to a stop, he let go of her hand, and turned to face her. He stared at her for several moments, letting her see what he desired in his eyes, then stepped forward, lifting a hand to her obi, he began untying it.

Kagome's cheeks heated in a blush the moment he looked at her, and it only deepened as he began to take her clothing off. Though they'd coupled several nights since their original mating, she still wasn't used to such things, and was overly shy about them. Not that she didn't enjoy it, because she did – a great deal.

Never having known the touch of a male before, she'd been unsure what to expect the first time, but what she got... well, it had been heaven. And every time since had only been even better. That didn't mean she wasn't still a bit timid, and embarrassed about being naked before the male she was mated to – he was too perfect himself for her to ever feel that she measured up.

Sesshoumaru was well aware of where her thoughts lay; she gave much away with her body language, and her timidity when first beginning a tryst. As much as it angered him to know she considered herself so unworthy, he knew that fancy words would not heal her opinion of herself – she already knew those words, and they obviously hadn't worked. Only time, and his attentive devotion would serve to finally convince his dainty mate.

It was a good thing he was prepared to take that time, and give that attention and devotion to her. She would want for nothing in her mating to him, he'd make sure of that.

~oOo~

He was positive this encounter would result in the first of the _many_ pups he intended to sire with his mate.

But it seemed as though he was not to be allowed to bask in the afterglow of one of his most powerful orgasms ever, as the hated scent of hanyou reached his nose, and bestial instincts still close to the surface, he withdrew from her and turned, snarling in rage, eyes flaring crimson as he faced the fool interrupting his mating, just finished or not. After all, his mate was still naked, and no other male was allowed to lay eyes on the mate of an inu in her undressed state.

Inuyasha should have known this; after all, he'd attacked Kagome for interrupting – and Kagome was female, and should not have been considered such a threat – at least not enough to have been attacked in such a manner. The fool simply had no control – not as Sesshoumaru did.

But Inuyasha was male, and _did_ deserve what he was about to get, as his elder brother attacked, not caring if he himself was also naked.

Still snarling with rage, he leapt forward, not even halting his forward motion when the hanyou drew Tessaiga in answering rage, merely flinging out his whip, and yanking the sword from his grip.

Voice guttural, he gritted in rage, "Fool! You would think to come between me and my mate? _I should kill you_!"

Inuyasha, pissed that he'd lost Tessaiga so easily, turned and attempted to reach it, but was knocked back before he could. Suddenly, a dangerous silence entered the clearing as Inuyasha tried to see what was going on behind his brother's back – tried to see what Kagome was doing.

"You seek to see my female unclothed, Inuyasha?" he hissed in disbelief.

"No, I just wanna know what she thought she was doin' lettin' you mate her in the first place!" he shouted back.

"_Osuwari_!" Kagome yelled, stalking out from behind her mate angrily, blushing at the fact that he still had no clothes on. When Sesshoumaru had leaped away from her, she'd known what was happening, and quickly re-dressed, furious with the hanyou.

So it was with considerable satisfaction that she watched as the baka slammed into the dirt, merely rolling her eyes a bit when her mate took that chance to strike the downed hanyou with his whip – after all, in her opinion anyway, he deserved it. No, he didn't deserve killing, which she was sure was what her rather blood-thirsty mate was after, but still...

"What the hell did you think you were doing, Inuyasha? Huh? I thought that mating was something that wasn't supposed to be interrupted? Isn't that why you attacked _me_, after all?" she asked sarcastically. "I just want to know what ever gave you the idea that what I do with _my mate_ was any of _your business_?"

The hanyou, ears pinned back, fought against the pull of the spell, waiting until he could stand again before spitting, "Do you even know what this bastard has been up to, you silly bitch? He's been after you since almost the first time he saw you – at least, that's what he said! He's sadistic, murderous, and has no conscience, he's been stalking you for over a year with disgusting intentions – and you let him mate you?" He completely ignored the still-enraged daiyoukai hovering over Kagome's shoulder.

"_Osuwari_!" she yelled again, getting more and more irate with the fool she'd once had such a crush on. _Honestly! What was I _thinking_? _"You think telling me that my mate being interested in me for so long is going to make me _angry? _What kind of stupid _are_ you, Inuyasha? Just get the hell out of my sight, and stay as far from me and Sesshoumaru as possible until we can finish this Kikyou business and go our separate ways." She started to turn away, then paused. "Oh, and by the way, Sesshoumaru isn't anything like what you think – at least, not to me, or those he cares for. He's only like that to deserving baka's like _you_."

She bent and began picking up her mate's clothing, helping the still-angered dai to redress, completely ignoring the spluttering hanyou on the ground. The moment Sesshoumaru was finished, he sent one last malicious glare at his half-brother, along with one more whip slash.

"Be glad that I care for the opinions of my mate, fool, or you would lie dead this moment," he snarled acidly. "It is only due to her merciful heart that _your_ mate does not spend her life alone. I suggest you do as the Western Lady ordered, and stay away - do not soil her with your presence again." With that, he turned and led his mate from the clearing back towards camp, leaving a flabbergasted, angry, and bitter hanyou behind.

-sSs-

"She's close."

Sesshoumaru paused in his steady tread at his mate's words. "How close?"

"We'll meet up with her sometime early this afternoon, I think," Kagome said, tilting her head thoughtfully. "Unless she speeds up for some reason."

He stepped forward again, turning her words over in his mind. They begged the question... "Speeds up?"

She nodded. "Yeah. She can travel fairly fast if needed by using her shinidamachu. She usually just walks, but..."

"In this case, she may be eager," he finished for her.

"On the other hand, she may take note of all of us, and slow down, wanting to decide on a strategy – and scope out the situation, so to speak."

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow at his mate's rather strange turns of phrase, but nodded, nonetheless – he knew what she meant. "That is also true. Will you be able to tell?" he asked.

"Sure."

"You will tell me as soon as you note any change in her pace, then. We will decide our own strategy based on that." He cast a sidelong glance at her, considering her expression – it was placid, calm. "I will not tolerate any danger to you, mate. What part do you need to play in this?"

She looked over at him, then, a small smile lighting her face. "I need to take back the rest of my soul."

"How close do you need to be to her in order to do this?" His expression was thoughtful; she could tell he was planning.

"Not very, really. Why?"

"I do not want you close to her – she is a danger to you. There is also the fact that you carry," he said flatly.

She blinked. _Carry? What's that supposed to... Oh! Does he mean... _She narrowed her eyes, and swung her head to look at him, meeting his gaze straight on. "Do you mean I'm..." her voice trailed off nervously.

"You bear my heir. Does this displease you?"

She stared at him, stunned, as her hands came up to cover her stomach. It took a moment, but... "No, why would you think that?" she asked blankly, still too startled to really react yet.

"It is rather soon; I was not sure that you would be receptive to this news," he admitted.

She was quiet for a few moments, then said, "Well, I had imagined that mating would also entail having children at some point – I just hadn't really thought about it so soon." A curious look crossed her face. "How can you tell?"

"Scent. I knew at our last coupling you would probably conceive – you were entering your fertile cycle. Your scent has ripened since, proving that my supposition was, indeed, correct."

"But how do you know it's your heir? Isn't it only males that can inherit?"

He nodded. "Indeed. But I can tell that by aura – the child is male. The aura of a male differs from that of a female."

Growing quiet again, she thought about it for several minutes, and then a genuine, wide smile crossed her face, and she beamed up at him. "I'm most pleased to be able to give my Lord his heir so soon, then. How long will I be pregnant? Is it the same as for a human?"

Indescribably pleased at her reaction, his eyes softened on her. "That will depend on what you choose, mate. You are not a normal human – you are a priestess, and so may choose whether our son will be human, hanyou, or full youkai."

Kagome was dumbfounded, and her expression showed that. "W-what? How does that work?" she asked, intrigued.

"It is simply a choice you must make. If you truly choose for my heir to be born full-youkai, then he will be. Your choice will determine how your reiki will react to the babe."

With his words, Kagome was made fully aware of what his preference was. And she understood it, too. After all, this child would be his heir, standing to inherit control of the Western Lands someday. He would need the full strength of his father to be able to rule here. It didn't bother her, and in that moment, she chose; her first son would be youkai.

Sesshoumaru waited for her, figuring she would need to talk about it to understand his own desire, and the reasons why he felt that way; he was understandably surprised when she merely smiled up at him after a moment and said, "Then he'll be born youkai – he'll have your shoes to fill someday, after all."

It was in that moment that he knew that he'd chosen wisely – she truly was perfect for him, and his eyes expressed that to her, though his facial expression didn't change much, softening just slightly.

When her smile widened in response, he knew that she understood. With that, he was able to answer her earlier question. "In that case, my Kagome," he said softly, "you will carry for five months."

She nodded, actually happy to hear that. "Well, that's better than the normal nine for a human," she said wryly. "I had always wanted children, but _really_ wasn't looking forward to the long pregnancy." She chuckled. "Especially after some of the things I've heard about it."

Amused, he let her see that as he tilted his head towards her. "This one is pleased that you are pleased," his voice lowered intimately, "about all of it."

She flushed, happiness radiating from her aura, and smiled once again for him, before a frown drew her brows together. Concentrating for a moment, she said, "I think she's slowing down – the feeling I'm getting is that she isn't quite ready to meet us." Her expression cleared, and she looked back up at him. "She wasn't expecting all of us-" she laughed a little, "-actually, she wasn't expecting _you_. She's worried."

"How long do you think she will wait?"

"Probably tomorrow. She'll most likely send her shinidamachu to watch us later tonight – I imagine seeing Inuyasha and Sango together but separated from the rest of us will be a great shock." She shook her head then. "She may choose to attack immediately in anger. Perhaps..." she trailed off, a grimace of distaste crossing her face, "they should sleep a little bit closer to the rest of us – at least for tonight."

His lips thinned irritatedly. "Hn. Perhaps – though not too close to you, my sweet. As I stated before, I have no desire to allow him to taint you with his presence. Nor do I wish for him to cause you any distress – it is not good for you or our son."

She smiled prettily at him, but did not speak, simply content to pace along at his side. Her thoughts were swirling around inside her mind, one though, more prominent than the rest; she was going to be a mother!

It was barely fifteen minutes before Sesshoumaru called a halt, indicating the edge of a large meadow as a good campsite for the night. Within moments of stopping, though, a certain loud-mouthed hanyou was stomping into the meadow, yelling imprecations.

"Oi! Why the fuck are we stopping? It's only early afternoon!"

Sesshoumaru disappeared from his spot beside his mate, suddenly reappearing with Inuyasha on his knees before him with his throat wrapped in his brother's whip. "This is _my_ pack, I have only allowed you to travel near us, half-breed. If you choose to chase the dead one down now, then by all means, feel free to do so – it will be your funeral, and _your_ mate left alone. _My_ mate, however, is with child, and I will not endanger her for you or anyone else," he said implacably, completely ignoring the panicked cry of Sango as she rushed forward towards Inuyasha.

When nothing more was forthcoming from the shocked hanyou, he retracted his whip, leaving a painful looking burn around Inuyasha's throat, then turned on his heel and stalked back towards Kagome. Pausing momentarily in his stride when Sango knelt next to her mate, he said, "My mate has indicated that the undead one has halted for the night – she wishes to take stock of the situation. When she realizes the two of you are together, she may choose to attack when you are alone. For this reason, my miko believes it would be best for you to stay closer this night. It is your choice." With that, he continued back to where the pack was preparing their encampment, pushing the two out of his thoughts.

After all, he had many more important things to be thinking about – he had no desire to waste anymore time on the half-breed than necessary.

-sSs-

Later that evening, after Sango had curled up and gone to sleep, Inuyasha stared across the small distance between his and his brother's camp, his gaze locked on the happy face of his one-time best friend. It was hard seeing her with his brother, and even harder to see his brother's affect on the girl. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her aura so light and joyous.

He recalled his brother's words from earlier – that she was pregnant. It made something in him writhe in anger at the thought of that bastard even touching Kagome, let alone spilling his seed in her – and that it was fertile seed! She was too good for the likes of that ice-cold killer, let alone for her to bear that freak a child!

He simply couldn't understand how Kagome seemed so happy – if he'd been human, without his much better senses, he'd wonder if she was faking it; that was one excuse he couldn't hide behind, though, not with who he was. It made him jealous – that his brother could make her so happy; she had never been so with him.

After a few more moments, he looked away, somehow pained at watching her with his brother, curling up against his side while Sesshoumaru looked proud and protective – it disturbed him even more to see how his brother looked at the little priestess.

Shaking his head, ignoring the silver locks so reminiscent of his brother's, he glanced back, and caught Sesshoumaru's gaze locked upon him. It was a look that screamed with triumph; he'd won the fair maiden, and Inuyasha was out in the cold. Even though he'd not wanted Kagome that way, he'd not wanted to lose her entirely, and especially not to someone like that bastard!

Gritting his teeth, he growled low in his throat, not wanting to wake his own mate with his vocalizations of anger, but frustrated; how was it that Sesshoumaru always ended up with everything? The only thing he'd not gotten that he'd wanted was Tessaiga itself – and he'd gained a better sword in the end, anyway!

With a sigh, his shoulders slumped, and he leaned back against the trunk of the tree, staring up into the sky, suddenly feeling helpless.

_Who am I kidding? It's all my own fault, anyways... and I can't blame Kagome for not forgiving me – after all, I haven't even apologized. Lying to her, not trusting her, and using her was a low-down dirty thing to do, we should have just been honest._

He shivered, then, and sniffed as a new scent came to him, looking around, he immediately noted the glowing shinidamachu skating around the edges of the trees, with a growl, he realized what they were doing.

_Spying – so Kagome was right. Keh, shoulda known. _He looked across at his brother again, only to find him watching the glowing soul collectors with a steady gaze. It was apparent that Kagome was also aware of them, and he couldn't say he was surprised. Somehow, she'd always known whenever Kikyou was around.

"Feh. It won't matter, Kikyou. I ain't goin' to hell with you – I have a mate now, and she comes first. Naraku's dead, and that's just gonna have to be enough," he finished softly.

With one last glance at the glowing, eerie lights, he sighed again, and closed his eyes. Kikyou wouldn't come against them this night – there were too many of them to take on. She would wait until tomorrow, and then try some trick or other.

He was determined that none of it would work – he wasn't leaving Sango.

-sSs-

"You see her, don't you?" came the quiet voice of his mate.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at her where she curled trustingly into his side, not surprised that she knew the dead miko was there, then looked back out into the trees. "Yes. She watches Inuyasha's camp. There is much malice in her for him."

"I know," she said softly. "I can feel it. Although I don't think she's really very surprised about what he's done, truth to tell. I think she expected him to betray his promise to her."

"Then she was wise," he said bluntly, once again looking down at her. "If you had not been so trusting, perhaps you would not have been hurt as you were."

She chuckled. "Well, of course not – but if I hadn't done what I did, then I wouldn't be here now with you, would I? And looking back, I have to admit that I would go through it again, if I knew this would be the outcome," she said easily.

He was surprised to find nothing but honesty in her scent, and he quirked a brow at her. "You would knowingly put yourself in harm's way to be with this one?" he asked.

She shook her head chidingly at him. "Why are you so surprised? Of course I would. I'm happy, and much better off with you, than I ever would have been with Inuyasha."

"Why do you believe so, miko?" he asked; she understood that he was not denying that she was, only asking why she believed it.

"Because I can trust you to tell me the truth. I could never be happy with someone that wasn't honest. I may not always _like_ what I'm hearing, but at least it's truth, and better that than lies." A small smile tilted her lips as her hand came to rest, once again, on her flat belly.

"And what of information I may not want you to know?" he asked quizzically, wondering what her answer would be.

"Well, then you just wouldn't answer me. I know you're not gonna tell me everything, you know – you're too used to being alone and answerable to no one for that. But..." she flicked a mischievous look at him through thick lashes, "don't expect me to back down on _everything_. Sometimes, if you're withholding things that I need to know, I'll fight you on it."

"Hnn. I am well aware of that, miko," he said, dryly. He reminded himself that his mate was not the same as any female birthed in his era – she was from an almost incomprehensible future where women were just as strong-willed as men.

He reflected on the past eight months, and how he had learned that lesson.

It had not been an easy one, either, for him – he was male, and he was inu, meaning he was dominant, in all ways. But once she had begun to heal from the damage inflicted on her flesh and her heart by the careless hanyou, she had shown that side of her more and more frequently – the strong-willed side of her that grabbed his attention and turned him on so much he could barely stand it. While he would always be alpha, he had to admit that he liked the fact that she was no cowering bitch.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the tentative voice of the monk.

"Kagome-sama, if I may ask a question?"

Kagome looked over at Miroku, who was seated across the fire. "Sure... what's up?"

"I had been wondering if you knew why the well closed up? At first, we thought that you must have... died," he said quietly, "from your wounds, and that it closed because it was no longer needed. But that is obviously not the case," he finished.

"It's not closed, Miroku – or at least, it wasn't. Now that the jewel is gone..." she looked sad, "I don't know. But up 'til this point, anyway, I went home once a month like clockwork."

Miroku frowned. "But then why couldn't Inuyasha go through?"

"Well..." she looked a bit sheepish, "you have to remember... when all that happened, I wasn't really thinking clearly. I was afraid that Inuyasha would try to use my family against me to try to make me keep looking for shards for him – so I sealed it against anyone but me."

His brow cleared, then, as he understood. "Ah. I suppose I can see that. The whole situation could not have looked good, and I can see how you would fear what you did. After all, that was truly Inuyasha's biggest reason for not telling you – so you would keep looking for the jewel for him, as a means to finding Naraku."

Sesshoumaru, who'd sat quietly through that, snorted disgustedly. "The whelp always was more concerned with getting his own way than the truth."

"Ah... I believe he does care for Kagome-sama as a friend, Sesshoumaru-sama."

This time, the disdain was clear in his eyes. "Perhaps. But his biggest concern was her usefulness to him, as is clear in his actions. He may, peripherally, feel bad for what he did... but not enough to have refrained from using her in the first place." He turned his head and stared at his brother's camp. "After all, did he not frequently call her his 'shard detector'? He was being honest when he would claim that was why he needed her around – it was not because he truly cared for her... not the way he should, as a true _friend_ would."

Miroku couldn't argue that – while said in an acid tone, his words were sharp, and dead on... Inuyasha _had _cared more for her usefulness than for she, herself. If he had truly cared more for _her_, he would have trusted her with the truth to begin with.

"Inuyasha will always see first what a person can do for him, rather than seeing the person for who they are." Kagome's voice was pensive as she stared at the fire. "It's just the way he is. I can't hate him... but I don't trust him anymore. I hope he has a good life with Sango – but it will be one without me in it – I would always be looking over my shoulder wondering if he was telling me the truth about things. That's no way to conduct a friendship. I only hope he learns from this and treats others better – or he and Sango will spend their lives mostly alone."

Sesshoumaru was pleased at his mate's words. She had insight, and wisdom, along with a caring heart. But at least this time, she wasn't going to allow herself to be used because of it.

Finally, she had learned that she had every right to expect to be treated with decency – that she did not have to settle for being used.

It was about damn time, in his opinion.

-sSs-

Morning rolled around, gray, overcast skies and cool air lending a dreary aspect to the confrontation they all knew was coming. Kagome stretched slowly, then straightened and settled her hands on her stomach; since finding out about her impending motherhood, it was becoming a habit.

Shippo watched her solemnly for a moment, blinking still sleep-dusted eyes, then asked, "Uhm... Kagome? Why do you keep holding your belly? Are you sick?" He looked worried, and Kagome smiled reassuringly.

"Oh, no, Shippo, I'm fine." She glanced at Rin, who was also just waking up, then turned a little and looked up at Sesshoumaru, who'd moved to stand by her side. He nodded at her silent question, and she looked back at the children. "I'm not sick, it's just that I'm going to have a baby, that's all. A baby boy," she said, smile widening as she saw the excited looks in the children's faces.

As the happy cries of the children sounded, Miroku stepped forward and smiled. "Congratulations, Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-sama, on your forthcoming blessing."

Sesshoumaru nodded, his eyes going towards the tree-line. "The dead miko comes. We will go meet her within Inuyasha's camp – I do not want her anywhere near the children." He looked down at Jaken. "You know what to do. Keep them safe."

With that he led the way out of the camp, and towards his brother's encampment, followed by both Kagome and Miroku. He wanted to reach his brother first, while keeping his mate safe and out of harms way. After all, she was his priority – if his brother had to be sacrificed to keep her safe, then so be it.

Kagome followed along behind her mate obediently, even though she worried about what Kikyou was going to do, she knew that Inuyasha could not be the one she was thinking about at this time. If it came down to it, she wouldn't be able to save him – she was pregnant, and her child came first. She knew that Sesshoumaru would be thinking along the same lines, and so she stayed behind him as he so clearly wished her to do.

They barely reached Inuyasha's camp before Kikyou stepped out of the trees, and Kagome tilted her head in suspicious confusion – her shinidamachu were nowhere to be found. That was very unusual – but what could it mean?

Kikyou paused as she stepped out of the trees, taking in the group waiting for her, and then moved forward, intent on finishing what she planned to do.  
She almost smirked – not a one of them would expect what was coming, and there was nothing any of them would be able to do about it, in any case.

Coming to a stop before them, she eyed Inuyasha first, as he stood with a guilty, but resolute, face, and Kagome, who stood behind the stoic, icy daiyoukai she'd spoken to once before. Curiosity overcoming her, she turned to Kagome and asked, "How did it come to pass that you are with this demon, and pregnant with his child?"

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, then at Kikyou, and shrugged. "I was betrayed by Inuyasha and Sango – he mated her, and neither had the courage to tell me, lying to me so I would continue to search for shards for them. Sesshoumaru found me and convinced me to travel with him." She didn't say any more, she didn't need to, really, and Kikyou completely ignored Inuyasha's and Sango's babbled excuses to Kagome for their behavior.

She turned to look at the hanyou she'd once loved. "So – you betray me in this life, _and_ the next. I must say I'm not surprised," she said darkly.

"I didn't betray you, Kikyou!" he barked gruffly.

"Yes, hanyou, you did. You vowed to go to hell with me, saying that you loved me, and then you turned your back on me and took another as a mate." Her eyes gleamed with feral satisfaction as he flushed and looked away. "It seems your word means little, does it not?" She looked at Sango, then. "Perhaps, you, slayer, should take that into account – if he would betray one, he would betray another. Then again, you were as much a part of the betrayal as he was, to both Kagome and I."

Sango paled. "What?"

Kikyou laughed at her, an icy sound that carried no humor in it. "Were you not her closest friend? Did you not know how she felt for Inuyasha? And then you go behind her back and mate him – and continue to lie about it, knowing all along where her heart lay, and playing her for a fool. Some _friend_," she said acidly. "With a friend such as you, she had no need of enemies." Sango looked away, shame clear on her face.

"Oi! Don't talk to Sango that way, Kikyou," Inuyasha growled.

"Why not, half-breed? She merely speaks the truth." Sesshoumaru finally spoke up, actually enjoying the confrontation. "And this is why my mate did not offer you two a place in our pack – and if she had, I would not have allowed it, in any case. I will not have anything that causes her stress around her."

"Since it is clear that you have reneged on your vow, Inuyasha, I will be going to hell without you this day. But I will not be going without recompense, be sure of that." As Inuyasha stepped back in alarm, Kikyou looked over at Kagome and said, "Take back the piece of our soul that I have carried for so long, and live happily."

No sooner had she finished saying that, than she was engulfed in a bright light. When it faded, the miko stood before them no longer, and several soul orbs flashed into the sky, heading for eternity.

One, however, stayed behind, and as they locked eyes on it, it began to move – but not towards Kagome.

No, instead, it flew towards Sango, and before anyone could even move, it plunged into the woman's abdomen, causing Sango to scream – and then it came out her back, and headed towards Kagome, flashing into her, almost knocking her over. Sesshoumaru whipped around, catching her and almost frantically checking her over to be sure she was okay – actions that were being mirrored by Inuyasha with his own sobbing mate.

As the rest of the group stared in wonder and confusion, Kikyou's voice came once more, carried on the wind. "It is most ironic, Inuyasha, that Kagome is pregnant with your brother's heir – for it is the one thing that your own mate will never be able to give you, now – an heir. I have taken her ability to bear a child, making her barren. It is the price of your betrayal of me." The voice faded away, then, leaving behind a shell-shocked hanyou, desperately trying to calm a now hysterically crying Sango.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, once he'd realized there was nothing wrong with his own mate and heir, found it an almost fitting revenge on the half-breed... and it would ensure that there was no more shame to his blood through more faithless whelps being born.

Yes... a most fitting vengeance for breaking a vow of honor – and for what the two had done to his own mate.

_Well played, Miko._

-sSs-

"Fix this."

Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at a feral hanyou. "What?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"You heard me, bitch! Fix this!" he gestured at a still crying Sango. "_Your_ damn soul did this, now you'd better fuckin' fix it, _or else_!" he shouted.

At that, Sesshoumaru saw red, and before anyone could even blink, Inuyasha was across the meadow, crumpled at the foot of a tree with his older, more powerful brother hovering over him, enraged.

"If you _ever_ think to threaten my mate again, I will torture your worthless hide to death – then revive you, and do it _again_. You will not demand _anything_ from her – this particular circumstance is of your own doing, you self-centered little bastard," he hissed. Glaring down threateningly at the groggy hanyou, he cracked his knuckles for a moment as he fought for control, then turned on his heel and moved back towards his mate, ignoring the taijiya as she ran to Inuyasha once again.

Kagome looked guiltily away as he walked up to her, and he narrowed his eyes on her; putting one finger under her chin, he forced her to face him. "Do not, Kagome." When her eyes snapped up to his in surprise, he continued. "This is not your fault – these are the consequences of their actions. You are too intelligent not to understand that every action causes a reaction – they made their choices, and this is what has happened because of it."

Her eyes slid away again. "I know, but I can't help it! I had no idea Kikyou would do something like this – and maybe they deserve it, though I can't judge that, but it was _my __soul_ that did this! I hate that!"

He looked at her for a moment, then sighed. "Can you undo it?" he asked, his tone such that you could easily tell he was hoping she'd say no.

Her lips twisted, and she looked away. "I'm not sure. I... need to see Sango. I don't know exactly what it was that Kikyou did, so I can't say without examining her."

Reluctantly, he said, "I will allow this, however, I will keep Inuyasha away from you. I do not trust him if you should find that you can do nothing." His voice said plainly that this was non-negotiable, and Kagome merely nodded.

"That's fine – it doesn't matter if he's close or not, since it was Sango that was affected, not him."

Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and looked over at Miroku, who was watching the distant taijiya fussing over Inuyasha across the field with a pained look in his eyes. He was intending to have him fetch the two, but when he saw the monk's expression, he shook his head, and instead, began to cross the field himself again. _What a tangled web you have woven, Inuyasha..._

His lips thinned with irritation when Sango jumped up at his approach, standing over the still-downed Inuyasha protectively. "Be not a fool, slayer. If I were here to cause harm to the idiot, _you_ would not be able to stop me. My mate requests your presence – she feels compelled to see if she can reverse what the undead miko has done; though _I_ personally feel the undead one was justified, I have given way to my mate's wishes."

Inuyasha groaned and began to sit up in preparation to follow his mate. "It's about damn time the wench tries to do something. It _is_ her soul, after all," he said.

With a glare, Sesshoumaru spoke, ice coating every word, turning them into deadly spears that he sent with lethal efficiency right through the hanyou's heart. "It is amusing how you can see that, _now, _half-breed, but yet that simple truth was one you were unwilling to notice before. You tormented my mate for years with that failing; but yet when it is in your own interests to pay attention to that fact, you cannot wait to bring it up."

With a guilty flush, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and looked away, choosing not to say anything. Really, what could he say? It was the truth. He stood up, prepared to follow Sango as she walked across the field, when Sesshoumaru stepped right into his path, not letting him pass.

He scowled. "What the fuck, Sesshoumaru? Get outta my way!"

"No. You will remain here – I have no intentions of letting you anywhere near my mate again." He began to grin then, a slow, predatory smile that had Inuyasha shivering – nothing good ever came from the daiyoukai when he smiled like that. It was a deadly look. "This is as close as you will ever be allowed to her, hanyou. You will never be in a position to threaten or harm her again."

"_What?" _he practically screamed. "Who the fuck do you think you are, saying shit like that? I'll talk to the wench if I feel like it!"

The big inu leaned forward, that evil smile only widening. "I _think_ that I am her mate, fool, which gives me the right to say who she will, and will not, see. I do not enforce my will upon her often, however, when it comes to her welfare, and that of my son's, I will do so without a second thought, and you, half-breed, are most definitely classified as a threat to her health."

Inuyasha growled at the mention of a son, pain flittering though him with the thought that he and Sango may never have pups of their own – and all because of Kikyou.

In that moment, he hated her.

He turned away from his brother, folding his arms into his haori, he said, "Whatever, bastard. We'll see about that. Sooner or later, Kagome'll miss me, and you won't deny her if she wants to see me."

"You think so?" he asked archly. "You are wrong on both counts, Inuyasha. Kagome hasn't missed you in all this time, why would she start now? And I most certainly _will _deny her, as I said, if I feel you are a threat to her." He paused, then, for a moment, looking thoughtful. "Of course, if I feel that she needs to see you for whatever reason, let it be understood now that whatever harm you attempt to bring on my mate, will be doubled on your own."

"You're a sick bastard, you know that?" Inuyasha hissed at him. "I really, really hate you."

Sesshoumaru merely looked at him, a bored expression settling on his face. "That fact does not bother me in the slightest, hanyou. I feel nothing but indifference for your 'hatred'." he said, enjoying the discomfort of his brother greatly.

He had always enjoyed any amount of suffering that the boy went through; being self-centered as the boy was, he only _truly _cared for himself – only showing caring for others when it did not clash with his own wants. It was this characteristic that had been shown to such high degree in his dealings with Kagome, and for that, Sesshoumaru could not find it in himself to care what happened to the mutt.

It was also his less-than-stellar observance of honor; again, the boy only showed a modicum of honor when showing such did not interfere with his own wants. Sesshoumaru had been raised with a firm sense of what was honorable and what was not, and that Inuyasha, who shared their father's noble blood, displayed such _dis_honorable behavior, was almost unbearable to the stoic, honor-bound eldest son of the Taisho.

That was why his ownership of the fang of their father had bothered him for so long – if the boy had so little care for what was right, how long would it be before he used that sword for some dishonorable purpose that would reflect badly on him as well? With a shake of his head that sent silver locks swaying, the daiyoukai stared down at his half brother with dislike shining brightly in his eyes.

Inuyasha stared back, frustrated rage mixing with the aforementioned hatred. "Why the fuck do you always have to torment me, you fuckin' bastard? Wasn't it enough that you abandoned me to torment and death after my mother died? You took away my name, making all those who knew of me forget I existed, you've tried to take my life a thousand times, and you even tried to take the one thing father left me. Now you're taking Kagome away from me. What the hell else ya gonna try to steal from me?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes with anger at the way Inuyasha spoke of his mate as though she were an object. "Listen to yourself once in a while, Inuyasha, and perhaps you will begin to understand the extreme dislike that I carry for one such as you. For all of your complaining is about what has been done to _you_. You are a selfish little prick," he said bluntly, "always complaining about what your life is like, as though you are the only one to ever suffer anything bad. And how do you come to the conclusion that I stole Kagome from you? She is not an object, _mutt_, for anyone to steal. You treated her like one, though, and that is how you lost her. I did not make her leave your group – she did that on her own, if you will recall."

With that, he turned to look back at his camp, ostensibly ignoring his brother, though he was completely aware of every move the hanyou made.

Inuyasha was very aware that despite the fact that his brother was not looking at him, there was still a high degree of threat in his bearing. His brother was a predator, and despite the fact that he himself also was, he was under no illusions; Sesshoumaru was much more dangerous.

So he didn't say a word, instead, he turned his own attention to the camp across the meadow, trying to figure out what was going on by watching as closely as possible.

He couldn't resist one last pointless threat, however...

"Keh, whatever, you stupid bastard. But if it even looks like my mate's getting hurt..." his voice trailed off warningly.

Sesshoumaru didn't even look at him. "And that you could even suggest that my mate would harm the bitch you mated, tells me that my decision to keep you away from her is for the best. You are the biggest fool the kami ever created, Inuyasha," he said disdainfully. "I can only hope that my mate is unable to help yours – it would be shameful to force _any_ child to bear your weak, honorless blood."

Inuyasha could only grit his teeth in rage at his brother's words...

-sSs-

Kagome watched as her former friend walked stiffly across the field towards her, wondering what Kikyou had been thinking in using this particular form of revenge. She would have thought she'd be better served striking a blow against Inuyasha himself.

_Of course, I suppose this is about as personal as it gets, really – to make sure that he'll never have children of his own. Then again, if he'd chosen Kikyou, he still wouldn't have had any children..._

Sango approached her, obviously uncomfortable, and Kagome couldn't really find it in herself to care about that too much – after all, she really wasn't too comfortable about the situation, either. But she wasn't about to let that stop her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama said that you wished to see me, Kagome-sama?" she said, speaking formally.

With a short nod, Kagome said, "I need to examine you to see what Kikyou did – perhaps I can undo whatever it was, though I can't promise that, you understand. All I can do is try."

"Please, try," Sango said softly, eyes lowered. "I... so wanted children of my own, and I know that Inuyasha also does." She flushed, then, as she realized that if it were her in the situation Kagome was, _her_ that had been lied to and betrayed by her best friends, she wouldn't even be offering help – she'd have left them to suffer the consequences of their actions.

Exactly as she was sure Sesshoumaru himself would have. It was only this woman before her that would not do something like that.

"I need you to come closer; I'll need to place my hands over your abdomen, okay?"

Sango stepped forward, standing still as Kagome knelt down before her and placed both hands over her belly. She watched as Kagome took a deep breath and then exhaled, before closing her eyes. She looked up, then, only to catch Miroku's interested eyes on the miko, and what she was doing.

Kagome frowned a bit as she sank her awareness into the slayer's body, searching along the lines of blood rushing through her veins as it traveled everywhere within her body. It didn't take but moments to locate her womb, and concentrating closely, she could find nothing there that would effect her ability to carry a child.

Moving on, she searched for the woman's ovaries... and that was where she discovered the problem. Blackness surrounded them both, and Kagome could plainly see that the darkness was killing off all Sango's healthy eggs, destroying any viable ones and leaving nothing but barren, dead ones in its wake.

Scowling, she probed at the darkness, flinching back at the virulence of what she was now sure was a curse – and a most potent one. Despairingly, she shook her head and pulled back, opening her eyes and lifting her hands away from Sango before sitting back on her heels.

She sighed, considering what she'd seen and what she knew of curses, and knew that there was very little that she could do; Kikyou had taken all the hatred and despair and betrayal that she'd suffered, and fashioned it into a curse with no cure – save the death of whoever it was that attempted to do so.

Looking up, she said, "I'm sorry, Sango – there's nothing I, or anyone else, can do. She cursed you, and the only way to break that curse, is if someone dies in place of it. If you were to find someone with the power to lift the curse, and they were willing to also die, then it could be lifted, but..." she trailed off, not needing to finish, the slayer's heartbroken expression showing that she understood perfectly well that any chance for children was now doomed.

With a jerky nod, she turned to go back to her mate, a soft "Thank you," floating behind her.

Kagome couldn't help but feel badly as she placed her hands protectively over her own breeding belly. She really hated what Kikyou had done...

Suddenly, she could hear the former undead miko's voice in her mind. _This is the price of betrayal, Kagome – even though for you it became a sweet betrayal, in that you gained far more than you lost in the end, they still betrayed us both, lied to us, and used us, and there is always a price to pay for such actions. Letting them get away with such behavior would only guarantee that it would get worse over time._

She watched, feeling slightly cold, as her mate bid the two to leave, and then as their dejected forms disappeared slowly from the meadow, knowing that Kikyou spoke truly.

It still didn't make her feel any better about it, though...

Truth or not, she probably never would feel better about it.

-sSs-

Time passed, as it was wont to do, and the dynamics in the pack changed just as the seasons did. Sesshoumaru and his mate had many children, neither one ever straying very far from the others side in all the centuries they were together.

Shippo grew, and soon left to find his own mate, though he was never gone for long, even after finding a female kitsune to love. Rin also, found a great deal of happiness with, of all things, another inu youkai, though this one was not of noble blood as was Sesshoumaru, still, they lived and loved as the daiyoukai gave his blessing for the mating, wanting nothing more than to see his ward happy.

Miroku eventually found himself mated to a female youkai – and one he would never have suspected; Ayame, princess of the white wolf clan, accepted his offer of bearing him children, since her cubs, due to his holy power, would be born full youkai, just as Kagome had given her own mate pure-blooded pups.

It seemed she had just gotten tired of chasing after Koga, and hadn't found any other wolf youkai she cared for; after spending much time with the hentai monk while traveling around with Kagome as a friend, she had decided to gift him her heart, instead.

They never saw Sango or Inuyasha again, and the only reason they knew what happened to them, was because they ran into a much older Kohaku one day almost ten years after their last contact with the slayer and hanyou. It seemed that the two had gone back to Sango's old village and chosen to live out their days there, surrounded by the dead. Neither could handle the thought of living in a village where they would be around so many children...

For them, the consequences of their betrayal were anything but sweet.

The End

A/N: Well, there you have it. Hope no one is disappointed, but in my mind, those are the consequences when you lie, use, and betray others. Inuyasha spent years stringing Kagome along, vacillating back and forth between she and Kikyou, only to turn around and mate someone else. That could have been forgiven, but the lying, especially since it's only purpose was to continue to use her? Nope. And then there's Kikyou, who he promised to go to hell with, then turned his back on.

That's not even mentioning Sango – supposedly Kagome's best friend, and yet, she lied to her, used her, and didn't bother to tell her best friend that she was mating the man she was in love with, letting Kagome talk to her and continue to confide in her dreams and hopes that she herself had already killed? She was playing her so called friend for a fool...

Anyway, that's just how I feel, and since this is my story, that's how I wrote it. Those who don't like it, that's fine, but I won't accept flames for writing my story the way I want. Don't like it, don't read, simple as that.

Amber


End file.
